


Jasper's True Feelings about Bella

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bella with a life outside Forks, Complete, Controlling Edward, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Human Bella, I don't shy away from the grotesque, Insane Alice, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Realistic, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Jasper, funny moments, gruesome depictions of murders, internal monologue conflict, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: a reupload from Ff.net. Jasper was actually lying about his feeling towards Bella because he did not want to source of their family separating? Realizing that Bella going to get married and it makes him want to tell her. M for bad language and sexual contents for later chapters and dark themes and extreme character bashing at times you have been forewarned.





	1. Chapter 1: Things are so complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: I came up with this concept after thinking through the entire story. After seeing all the blank spaces that should have been overflowing with character development that seemed somewhat vacant or lacking in the story. Worse, the main character herself barely had a back-story by the end. This is my first story. I am doing a gigantic edit. Since I felt the story was missing a lot and had quite a lot of typos for those of you who read my other story as well trust me that is well under way.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own twilight if I did, I would have a fortune; Stephanie Meyers is ingenious at knowing how to catch an audience.

Jasper's perspective

I have hidden something from the entire family. Something I know my mind tells is supposed to feel wrong, but I cannot change how I feel. During her first day at Forks High, it was love at first. There was no doubt in my mind when I saw her big brown eyes, which were more lively, more vibrant and warm then I've ever seen. I had to hide my thoughts lest Edward gave the wind to Alice. I just could not believe what I felt towards a girl that I have never met before. You can easily tell she hates being in the spotlight. Poor thing was sitting next to the vilest girl in this school, Jessica Stanley who wasn't someone I easily could put up with. Espeically when she was doing her, I am your friend act because of this girl popularity but only truly holds malice for her. Then I heard her voice it reminded me that sugar and honey the sweetest voice I have ever heard.

"Who are they?" she asked Jessica her voice no louder than a hushed whisper. Who she was asking about in question was in her line of sight as her eye ran across our lunch table. I felt her eye inspect me almost searing my soul under her scrutiny .if I could blush I probably would have.

Her cunning eyes were sizing us up trying to figure us out in a look, landing on Edward the obvious odd man out in the family. I caught her eye for less than half a second the look she gave me froze me still. Until my bubble popped and she realized Edward was also staring at her. She looks down from embarrassment at being caught looking at a stranger. Edward turned to speak to us, but I was not paying attention in the slightest Jessica was telling her our names and talking about our lives. Luckily she is too dimwitted and has microscopic interests outside herself to realize what we truly are. I looked around noticing that every boy was looking at her with lust oozing off him in buckets. Pretty much most girls were feeling malice like Jessica some felt envy and resentment wishing they got the same amount of attention. Then she asked about Edward, and I felt a twinge of jealousy but tried not to let it show. Jessica starting talking again I began to feel the boredom and start to zone out. A few minutes later, we leave for our classes, but I cannot stop thinking about her how her skin is unusually pale looking as if she were frail as a china doll. How beautiful her hair is and how I want to run up to her and kiss her. Nevertheless, I know it could never be. Alice and I married almost fifty years ago; she was the light that saved me from my gruesome past of power, blood, and self-hatred. I know I love Alice, but it scares me that I love this girl more and I barely know her. To throw away my marriage for her seems Insane In more ways than one. In the hallways, she was the topic by the sheep like boys of this school. They pretty much asked all the same questions. In a school, so little gossip is like a wild fire its spreads fast.

"Who is the new girl with the brown eyes and chestnut-brown hair?" One guy would point to Bella when she was out of earshot looking at her as if she were a goddess divine amongst their midst. While true, I hope they back off her.

"Isabella Swan but she likes being called Bella."

While the guys were, love struck by her, the girls on the other hand viciously tearing apart Bella her unexpected popularity behind closed doors. "What is so special about her what does she have that I do not?" for most of the girls were whining and complained at her taking the spotlight. Knowing that in a week or two things would fall back to the place and she would take up the background. Moreover, they would be the center of the show again as their rightful place. There is also the rampant malicious spread of rumors of why Bella moved back all of sudden. There was a rumor spread that her mother had attempted to committed suicide was now held up in a mental health ward until she was stable. Another mandatory rumor mongering because of a new student from the big city because of Bella supposed drug abuse. The most disturbing being allude to her being an outright whore, and that's why she was moved back here where her father can keep an eye on her. For the entire insistent whine from the forks high population, I felt so anger on her behalf I was close to tearing the girls head off

They pretty much responded the same way in every case. Bella that name fits her so well. Going to class, I felt as If I would die from the boredom going over the same course work it becomes tedious the hundredth time you've done it. However, my mind never stopped thinking of her. From That day on even after Edward ran away for the rest of that week after smelling her next to him that the first day. I did not think of him much still. In the end seeing how their love for each other has grown. It pained but I could anything. The issue with James and trying to protect Bella from him being the closest thing to alone time with her I have ever had. Seeing Edward saving her countless of times before and her saving him from his suicide mission In Volterra, Italy. Even though he left her alone for half a year broken and a shell of whom she was, I could see that. Also, it was my fault that she had that pain in her heart. It is my fault she still has a fear of him leaving her. In the end, it is my fault; she had to turn to werewolves for friendship and her safety. Thankfully, she has pretty safe now the war is over, and she is safe for now. That I stay away from her because I love her and I wanted to show her. However, I cannot agree with Edward always around. I just wish we could try to have some alone time. I looked around I was deep in the woods, and I knew I needed to get home before there they started getting worried. It was dark enough that I knew all the humans were sleeping and no one could be here or on the roads. So I ran home as quickly as possible maybe Emmett wants to get competitive tonight or something. They lights were on, as usual, the house seems peacefully happy. I open the door I see Emmett and Rosalie together on the couch cuddling and sneaking kisses. Bella was laying curled up In Edwards lap getting close to sleep Edward was talking to Alice about something while holding her.I went over to do the TV which wasn't even on I lowered the volume and put In Fight Night Round 3 turned on the x-box 360.

"So Jasper, are you trying to get your ass kick in this game?" Emmett said breaking away from Rosalie as he said it.That spark of Competitive spirit in his eye like when we test our limits in the wilderness.

"No cause I'm going to win." Know all too well that Emmett was dead in the water for all the bravado he shows he would crumble like a house of cards if his wife tries to tempt him.

I know I will come on, Rose will distract him the time, I thought to myself. As we were, start to get into the game I knew Edward had taken Bella to their room so she can sleep. Then I notice somebody was tapping my shoulder; then after a whole minute of the tapping, I sighed. Turned and Alice was behind me, and she was annoyed. She pointed up and went to our room without a word.

"Oh you're so dead Jasper, Alice can't even speak to you, run away while you got the chance," Emmett said laughing at me. Rosalie slapped him behind the head.

"Don't give him any Idea Emmett or you're going end up in worse trouble than him." Alice snarled menacingly.

"You better go before Alice comes and drags you out here herself," Rosalie said trying to save me from even consequences.

I walked up stair praying she would not kill me when I got there. When I open the door Alice was still steaming mad; she pointed at the spot next to her on the bed. I sat down trying to calm down Alice, but I knew I t would not work.

"Jasper I wanted to tell you something that's Important, and you Ignore me. You are lucky I am not hitting you. We're going hunting for a week, and you're staying behind to watch Bella since you just hunted a few days ago."

"Okay," I said defeated.

"We're leaving here in the morning after she's had breakfast." Edward said his voice a bit deadpan at the thought." I will have to give you the rules for her. Don't let her out of your sight or let her go to La Push." His voice almost had a steel edge to it.

I nodded. I just lay on the bed just thinking of my past of all the mistakes of my weakness until morning. Thinking of all the people whose lives I have taken in my past.

"Jasper will you stop moping can come down and say goodbye to us!" Emmett bellowed from downstairs.

I came downstairs looking forlorn from my thoughts.

"Bye Jasper takes a picture of Bella If she falls for me." Emmett was laughing at that the idea until Edward growled murderously and looked at Bella I can understand. Stalked out of the house and goes to the jeep.

"Bye Jasper." said Rosalie looking at herself in a mirror before going to the jeep.

How self-absorbed can Rosalie be?

"She would be too wrapped in herself to notice anyone else, pretty much all the time if we let her," Edward said with a smirk.

Thank God for Bella I f not we will still have gloomy Edward who does not smile and Ignores the world around him.

"Yeah, I'm grateful too," Edward said peacefully.

"Bye Alice doesn't attack any more stores with a credit card," I say joking knowing Alice she will probably buy out a store for the hell of it.

"I won't I promise, goodbye Jazzy." She crossed the room to give me what I think she believes was an affection hug but lacked that familiarity. Like two strangers hugging but the other person doesn't realize it awkward for the other.

She kissed me passionately. However, I barely feel a hint of the magic that once there. I try to keep this charade lest everyone realize the worst.

"Jasper keeps your tongue mouth I have to tell you the rules don't let Bella go to la push; if she wants to go anywhere outside she has to be with you and …"

"Wait a minute do I look like I'm five to you, Edward? I can take care of myself." Bella said looking pissed off and ready to blow a fuse, at the idea of needing a babysitter, I honestly cannot blame her. "Bella you can barely leave town without someone trying to harm or you hurting yourself, can you please listen, love."

"All right but you're going to suffer when you get back trust me." By the look on her face and words, I was scared for Edward.

His emotions screamed terrified. I sent calm to his way to relax him.

"Thank you like I was saying before if you do run out of food which I doubt, Bella knows where the market is. Just drive her there and help get what she needs. Keep her safe "Bella during all this is silently is giving Edward a death glare for treating her like an infant. 

"Bella don't be mad at me, Alice is going to make me take part of all the plans for the wedding that's punishment enough and it was supposed to be you, but I knew you need a break."

Bella looked at him with so much surprise she gave him such a passionate kiss that he was trembling from It.

He gasped "Bye Bella."

He ran out in fearing of the worse as always. When I heard the running Jeep 150 mph, I knew his thirst was an inch away from out of control. "So what do you want to do Bella?" I asked. "I want to…."


	2. Chapter 2 finding something fun to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind these are reuploaded. I have changed very little of the content but worked on the spellings and grammar. This chapter title kind speaks for its self more then hype I could tell you about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I know I know where I have been. I have been on hiatus jealous exes working on life it is a long story.I am not Stephanie Myers otherwise, I would've made Bella three dimensional with a better background. I will make up places at any given time. Mostly because I am very sure, some of the things I have in mind are in the process already in construction in the future not right now so bear with me on this one. Expect exaggeration on the character way of life but not their personality not really more life making them truly lift off the page. Their slight Renée bashing but let me ask you something anyone ever thinks Bella should never be the one consider the adult in her relationship with her mother. To my readers, who gave up on a new chapter.I am very sorry. On this or my other stories just know I never abandon anything I start. My life can and will get in the way sad to say plus writer block. By the way, I realized that I am going to make a poll where you want Bella to point of view of the story every other chapter or only Jasper's view the rest of the story. Yes, the chapters have been updated enjoy.

Bella's perspective

Ever since I accept Edward's proposal, I have regretted it. Marriage feels like it will destroy our last thread of a relationship we have with each other. When he is near a fog comes near clouding my mind. My thoughts become hazy making it impossible for me to see beyond him. When he is gone hunting, I feel everything that I have gone through running at full force. I can see clearly, what he has done to me in the three years of our relationship together. When he has left me, the excuses the distance he puts in our physical relationship. The fact we are almost married, and we have never done anything but kiss. Even though were not married it feels like all he wants to do is control me. He tells me what to do, how to act, what I can and cannot do because of how clumsy I am. I should have a social life. I have not seen any of my friends from fork high in a while and considering after this summer I can never see them again. I should demand to spend my time with them before they believe I died in a plane crash or whatever the Cullen's have come up with to cover up their disappearance and mine. I love Edward, but I could live without him dominating me and almost forcing my personality to submission. The last time I felt like myself uninhabited by the rules Edward seems to enforce unconsciously on me, was when Jacob I hung out the year Edward left me. The adventure, the wildness, and the carefree attitude those were the actual part of myself. That seems to have gone out the window when Edward and I got into this relationship.

I remember how I used to be when I lived in Phoenix. I remember the friends I had and kept in contact with when I left. I remember how I may not have been popular at my high school, but everyone recognized me. How my friends would take me out when my mom would get a new boyfriend. How they would invite me over when her latest boyfriend tired of her or broke up with them. My friends were there when I needed to get out of the house because having to hear my mother date losers almost repeatedly was unbearable. How we would go out and have fun just Ashley, Paul, Jack, and me. All of us went to movies, rollercoasters, and concerts. I even did things that anyone here would think I lost my mind knowing how clumsy I am. I went rock climbing; I went a few times to the city pool to cool off. Anything to take my mind off my mom trading people like baseball cards and the fact I take care of her more than I do myself. It became to be too much when she married Phil; I knew she would probably either screw it up or send me away so not to get in the way of her new husband. I would have been shipped off to my aunt's in New York, or worse so I decided living with my dad would be the best. My mother cannot hover over me "trying to make up for lost time." Her words not mine, and I do not think there is a minor league team in Seattle anyway. I have no doubt dad missed mom and me no matter how emotionally strong he used to seem; when we talked on the phone back then. Moving here while it came with complications and a loss of my friends back home we send messages, but it is not the same. I wish Edward were more flexible about marriage about our life together. Seeing my parents and my friends' parents' marriages they all fail ending in divorce. They get bored of each other and lose that spark for each other. No matter what Edward tells me the minute he leaves I know that if push came to shove he would be gone at the first shot he will leave me and this time I'm trapped in this existent endless undead. I would be stuck loving Edward for all of eternity. Therefore, now that he has gone it is time to live like I once I did before I met him in the first place.

" Jasper lets go out and do something fun I heard there is an indoor rollercoaster a mile outside of Seattle considering Alice said a week mostly like it will be two weeks knowing her and shopping for the wedding. And considering they left one of the cars why not take advantage and have some fun even if it's for one day." I was rambling, but it has seemed like forever since I had the kind of fun that people my age did.

Jasper gave me a look I have seen on Edward's face twice in our entire relationship affection and caring. Then I swear I saw his eyes flash blue then turned their standard gold it may have been a millisecond, but it was there that I was sure of it.

"There's no way I can try to convince you to go somewhere safer a library, an arcade? Somewhere where we know those two will not yell at me for endangering your life? When we get in the car, it will be an earache all the way to the amusement park." he said with a sigh.

"No not even a little; if anything I will take the heat from them .when they come back from hunting it was my idea. Just put the phone on silent without vibrating out sight out of mind at least until we get back to the house." I give him my most convincing smile. He was contemplating it the rapid mood shifts he was producing told me as much. He turns to me his face said his mind was set and determined.

"All right let's go what's the name of this place anyway." he said preparing to get ready knowing Seattle is a bit too far to be turning around because we forgot the house keys.

"Evergreen amusement park and don't worry there are signs for it all over the highway that plus the G.P.S all of you put in your cars, we should be okay finding the place," I said with a laugh. I never understand why they would throw all that money around. It just makes me uncomfortable like their trying to buy my love. None the less I pick up my stuff I've never driven with him all alone before the closest would've been the incident in Phoenix, but even Alice was there the whole time I've never been one on one with him before. I hope that the crowds soothe him even with the mass emotions. I doubt he will try to drain me; I trust his control oddly enough more than Edward does anyway. Let's be frank if he truly wanted to consume me he had had chances especially when they all left he could've come back did me in and made seem like Victoria and Laurent had done it. When we got in the car, I was surprised to see he apparently packed some snacks for the ride there. Weird considering it will probably take thirty minutes with the way the rest of the family drive.

"Alright, Bella you got everything you need?"

"Yeah I got my coat my money, and my phone just case anyone worries about me."

With that said, he starts Edward's Volvo. Comparing it to the other cars still in the garage, it was the less prominent one of the group and least like to attract too much attention. The car ride was pleasant. I could honestly just enjoy the ride even better that he did not drive at a hundred miles per hour. He stays at the speed limit the whole trip hence the snacks. I asked him why he was not speeding like a maniac

"Since Alice is too busy hunting whether clothes and or animals she would call me ever time cops coming. Nevertheless, knowing her, she will not call in time or even notice. Even with all emotion changing, I can't completely con my way out of a ticket; plus even I know that you don't like the extreme speed so let's go slow plus if Edward can desensitize himself from your scent and consider he's keeping you human I need to do the same thing ."

"Thanks on both issue that's considerate of you. I said I could feel something of an undercurrent of emotions; he is projecting but trying to hide.

The ride was fun we listened to the radio and sang along. I decide to watch, a movie apparently a feature Edward had chosen to be unimportant for me to be told. Jasper said about the TV's and saw as the radio stations seem to lose their area signal and the ones left were half-decent at best. I watched a movie then watched whatever was decent playing. I got the surprise of a lifetime when I caught a rerun of I love Lucy, and while Jasper could not look at the screen so focused on the road, he would laugh at the jokes and was following along just listening. One of the easier car rides I ever been through. Trying to get parking today, it might be impossible. Today being Saturday one of the most crowded days, but somehow Jasper found a way to park close enough to entrance. Luckily, we left early enough to get here before the stampede at 11 is.

"What do you want to do first Jasper I'm pretty sure I want to go on every ride once, but I don't think there is enough time for that?" I say wistfully

"Let try the pirate ride well see if you're ready for anything bigger that."

At least he was not trying to treat me as if I am two days old like everyone else seems to. Maybe when we get to the house back, I can talk to him about all this with Edward and everything else. He is at least listening to me and treating me like an equal.

Unbelievably I could not have more fun today. We rode most of the rides. Though Jasper would not ride the ones he thought looked a bit too rickety for his taste, but he was watching out for me with his critical eye. I explained to Jasper I am a bit of adrenaline junkie that I used to go and do stuff like this all the time before I moved here. Cars being something I would not do knowing how many get killed going 100 miles an hour on the highway. He even won me a few prizes at one of the booths with games with his strength it was easy but still, I love the gesture that and the menagerie of stuffed animals including the giant stuffed panda bear. When we finally got back to the house, I told Jasper about my friends in Arizona. How it has been awhile since I have had a day like that, just about being carefree and having fun. I told him about when my mother first left my dad. Endlessly we moved from place to place never feeling right. her words than mine she said that she want somewhere she would feel at peace .at one point in the constant moving I was ready to hitch a bus back to my dad to not her ramble stupidities at me anymore. I was 5 and I knew my mom was talking nonsense she would take jobs just to leave within a month of taking it saying wasn't right to date my mom has worked ten different jobs in a hotel a waitress and hostess in two different fast food chains and worked at a secretary at a lab and office . making my childhood so hectic it's not surprising I decide it block a lot of memories' out the tranquility my friends inspired me and trying to cope with my mom serial dating and bringing dates home; until she married Phil. I told him how sometimes she would go on vacation with these people. She would leave me behind with relatives who lived out of state or halfway across the country. Forcing me to change schools at the last second and not knowing when she would be back. Without care or disregard for my feelings.I even explain the reason for my move here with more in-depth detail than I even did with Edward. I felt more comfortable with him than I ever did with Edward. I felt like he was truly listening to my troubles. Actually feeling empathy and sympathy with the way my life has been. Unlike Edward, I think sometimes he is not truly listening but makes a front about it, like he is, but he is probably counting the tiles on the wall. "Jasper After everything I went thoroughly with Edward all theses year James, Victoria, The Volturi, it seems like Edward treats me like a trophy. He does not treat me like his fiancée. We do not go out on dates anymore. The heat that was in our relationship seems to be gone and I doubt he sees it that way he barely notices anything other than my safety anymore. He acts as if he is my father not his equal. I can take care of myself; I was one the taking care of my mom most of my childhood. I am worried one day he will grow tired of me and leave me for good. I am very sure if we get to the honeymoon; he will bite me no matter how much control he believes he has and I will be stuck in love with him for the rest of eternity. Like what happen to Victoria after James destruction. I just do not know what to do Jasper. It is not as if I could talk this out with a therapist. They would have me locked before I said what happened. I thought about talk this out with all the members of the family. I know Alice would disregard my feelings as just wedding jitters nothing else. I swear out of the two of us she is the bridezilla here not me and she is not even getting married; I am! Rosalie would be glad to be in the spotlight again with me not marrying Edward. Emmett would understand he would be upset I was not a part of the family but he would not have any helpful advice to offer. Seeing as he is more of a physical being than someone who can help me sort out my feelings about this. Esme would be heartbroken to talk about me possibly not marrying Edward. Carlisle would be upset by it but ultimately understand where I am coming from. Though I think he would push me into marrying him giving me platitudes that my fears are groundless and I have nothing to worry. I am begging you, Jasper, what do you think I should do is fair to keep going with this wedding knowing that I feel this way."

"Bella I have been married to Alice for almost 50 years. We barely knew each other back then. We were total strangers to one another. It seemed like we married on impulse to stay together above all else. We barely thought about we just did it. She offered me a way out of decay and senseless death. The life I was leading as a general in Maria's army. There are days I regret marrying Alice because I know she is not my true soul mate. I doubt she knows about my feelings about her have shifted.Edward might have an inclining but will not tell her anything. I am with her now more out obligation than because I love her. There are days I love her, but she buys my clothes for me and treats me like a doll. Before you came along more often than not, it was nonstop Ken doll dress up time for me. If you do not want to marry Edward, think about it over the week before you truly make your choice. This is an enormous decision you have to make and of sound mind, not impulsively or you could live to regret it. Think it through before you do. What you have said about Edward, well I don't know about the trophy thing, but he shouldn't be treating you like a child if you are going to get married you should be equals nothing less."

"Thanks, Jasper I need to talk this out with someone. I am glad you could lend me an ear." With that last sentiment, I decide to go to sleep and contemplate everything, he just said to me including his relationship. I always thought they were okay, quirky not as affectionate the others but to know Jasper is unhappy in the relationship. It boggles my mind, but I am not completely shocked Alice seems to be a person anyone would get frustrated having in your life. Best friend or not there are days I wish I could scream and run away from her. I hope that in the morning, we will be able to talk about this more and by the week, I will know whether I will marry Edward or not. As I lay my head down on the pillow of the bed in Edwards room. I wonder if Jasper has me his true soul mate at any point in his long existent. With that last thought, I let the silence of the house lull me to sleep.


	3. Typical Cullen House Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another reupload and their are two more tonight! hey if notice any mistakes let me know again these are reuploaded from ff.net. I don't notice any grammar mistakes or errors until much later so a heads up is very appreciated. examples like confusing dialogue or lack of quotation marks, or confusing sentences things like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I try all I can say Is I try. Computer death and a lot of other problems. Though as you can see I am updating regularly now. Now are all of you glad. :) As long as people review or follow this story, I will be appeased. It is also so I know I am not wasting my time. I will update the story as much as I can. Please be patient because I'm not a machine and I can be worn down from the hectic life I tend to lead. Will I keep the story as is, with Bella and Jasper's perspective viewpoint flipping back and forth through chapters? As always I am not Stephanie Myers, otherwise, the story would better write and more realistic and the sparkle would be explainable. They just do, they sparkle. Explain why to damn it! No, I am not one to hold the story hostage for reviews, I am not the type, but I get writer's block like everyone else. Unbelievably the reviews encourage us to finish and work harder. There also a secondary reason why I made this story if you review I will tell you in a future chapter.

_I spent the day with Bella._ I say that repetitively in my mind. Letting myself at least have one good thought before getting into following their order to start building the addition to the house, _which is more of a mansion to be a frank_. Going to that water park was a new experience for me, one of the first in a long time. Since most places like it are outdoors and sunny i.e. California or Florida. At other times, roller coasters or amusement parks can only be working during summer months New York or Pennsylvania respectively. Therefore, anything where sunlight is involved and others would normally get to experience is things we need to avoid. This life is sometimes a bit of drain on your mind, the lack of the ability to sleep, the incredible thirst, and being immortal to an extent if no one tries to burn him. It makes you understand why normal humans are meant to live forever in the first place we lose the urge to have purpose what's the point to aspire to a goal if you have forever to do it there is no urgency there's no motivation to do things fast basically a procrastinators nirvana. So, going to a place indoors where the sun is not a factor was a great relief to my state of mind and relieved my stress about it. I haven't done anything like this since I was human so it was refreshing to do something new. The yells of the happy crowd so excited to ride the rides, the rush of emotions. That if I had never attended several different schools and colleges would've been enough to overwhelm my power and me.

This life is all about laying low and out of the sun. The closest I have done to normal in this life is traveling and even then, it was the guise of finding the Cullen family. There were no days of fun to be or a relaxing moment to be known and it honestly cannot be blamed on anyone seeing as we traveled mostly at night and rainy weather. Most of our problems began when we met them. They were already having issues with Rosalie ego needing to be the center of attention and Emmett need to placate her to no avail, going so far to take her on foot to the other side of the world. Edward depression over this life and sulking in his room depressed. That he could never live the rest of his life the way it was and he was starting anew as a different person. He was the one to judge our claims of powers and to what we want out of our lives. That what we want out of our existent that we don't want to be monsters cutting down lives others to benefit our existence. To truly better our existence, it's why we chose this life for Alice and me. Ever since then I have been a silent observer watching everyone's actions and making my own assumptions about each person in this family attitude towards themselves and each other. Silently see it the way they see the outside world in general. The fact Alice only truly knows this life, because of the medical records we found Alice spent her whole life trapped behind bars in the insane asylum. Which at times worry me more than anything does because I took look at those psychiatric records. When I decided, medical school is a good way to kill eight years and get some knowledge in the process. Reading her chart was a bit of hassle seeing how the nineteen-thirties and late forties they had inhumane ways of treating the patient. I took the chart with a grain of salt. So, when I saw delusions and mania in her psychosis. Therefore, I am worried if her mental state crossed over to this life because I have never seen Alice unhappy. No matter the problems that have risen, she never even shows a hint of weariness or even signs of nervousness and up to this point, the most I have seen is slightly upset. Moreover, half of the times I wonder if she is, a ticking time bomb waiting for something that directly affects her to be unleashed an onslaught of righteous anger and devastation. To the world that sought to hide, Alice away kept her locked away with a thrown away key. It makes me worried about telling her how I feel about this relationship anymore. To keep thinking on it more only makes me paranoid thinking in circles like this. Honestly, I gain no more answers from going over what I already know.

As it stands, it is almost unbelievable to me that the family would leave me with her alone but they all agreed. It was obvious that they need to be sure I was safe with Bella for a long period. The family knows she is staying human for a long time and doing so means I have to try not eat her. Even though eating her is the last thing on my mind. I am more likely I would run away with her make sure she would love me as much as I love her. It felt great being honest with her about my relationship with Alice. I had been dying to talk about that for the last 30 years or so ever since we found the Cullen. Alice is great but I have no doubt Bella is my soul mate. Once one our kind has found a mate human or vampire there can flicker to their human eye color when thinking of loving emotions of their mate. There is a need to stay around them, an urge that one cannot overcome by any means. I stayed behind when they left for Alaska. I had to lie to Alice and I told her I wanted to see my friends in New York. She did not know if it was the truth but at the same, she was more distraught about leaving her new Barbie behind. I told her not to watch out for me. I would just be me draining raccoons a couple of squirrels and possibly toxic fish nothing too exciting. With staying behind, I saw for myself how bad things were. I saw Bella fall apart and crumble under loss of losing all of us because they believed I want to drain her but none of them knew the truth. That if given a second alone I would snatch her and mated with her. Damn the consequences but she believed she was in love with Edward. Usually, under normal situation, I would challenge Edward for her hand. On the account of him trying to steal another's, mate. He used the allure so often with her that I am surprised she is coherent when he is around. It is the main and only reason she agreed to this circus train wreck of wedding. The only reason she always takes Edward back every time he hurts her. She spends a day with me and feels comfortable be herself and possibly feel the magnetic pull that is within both of us. She will slowly realize something has changed and then I will explain to her the truth about everything but I cannot if she in Edward's presence. I would have to earn Bella trust and love in order to form the bond with her. The bond if forced between us it can have consequence and ramifications not limiting to the death of the two of us. Moreover, my instincts tell me how the bond has to go. Even though right now seems like the tempting idea but now that Bella is asleep, and it would be wrong, she would not consent yet.

There still so much to do as Alice and everyone left me a ton of chores to be done around the house. Moreover, the left me to adding a few additional rooms to the house because it seems cramped suddenly. And if we ever have a need to sell the house on the market it would be a bit of grudge match of which eccentric billionaire would want and could afford the house. They literally left me a list of rooms to be completed before they get home which seems like a ridiculously large order building a gazebo and creating a garden with greenhouse, a media room, a workout room, library and Edwards addition to the home improvement input a security room. Where he can make, sure nothing comes into the home without his awareness. Which mean that on top of everything else there are sensors to install around the house as well. If it was not for vampire speed and the fact, I have taken almost every trade at one point or another. I do not think I would be able to finish building the rooms before sunset. Alternatively, being able to make Bella breakfast. Which is hard with my altered sense of smell but I just decided to copy the way the chefs on the food channel prepare their meal. That way I have at least someone to blame if the food does not taste right. With no one asking Bella her opinion on the meals, she wants to eat. Or what she likes and for the most part just assuming based off Edward outright stalking her at times she isn't made aware of. I do not think since the moment that he has known her that she has had a true moment of privacy. He's always spying on her even; when she is out visiting her friends in Forks; he can be found lurking close. The only times he is not watching is when she is in la push with Jacob, because if. If he does try to get, close enough. He to spy he will get us, himself murdered, sign his and our death warrants. There were excessive numbers of wolves and keeping mind they for us to win against them. They know our powers. I am the first one being taken out. I am sure with three wolves they can take me out quickly. It only took two of them take out four newborn vampires. At least from what I saw the hoard Victoria made was enough to overwhelm us but maybe not for wolves themselves. If I hadn't trained them, I think most they would have had was three injuries tops. I will barely see it coming. Now that brings the questions remaining about Bella and Edwards's marriage. If they go through with this farce, at least on Bella behalf it does not matter whether she is turned is not our lives forfeit. It doesn't matter wherever we decide to reside because the wolves won't and don't listen to reason and logical choice. They only see action as their only resolve they only see that we turned a human into one of our kind and force them into a soulless existence of an eternity of restlessness and hunger that could level the world, destroy us, and consume us. Then there the Volturi to contend with as well if we do not turn her it will end badly with all of our deaths. I honestly doubt they would leave us alone just because we turn Bella after that that little display in Italy they going to start to collect us obviously, a mental shield barrier the protection Bella obvious exudes around mental ability. A mind reader, a psychic, and with my empathy sounds like a recipe to keep the world in check. By all accounts I to keep people complacent and in check all time. Having Edward there to read the loyalty of the others and to read deceit. Alice to forecast their defeats and failures and a mental shield to protect their minds if it could extend over others I am friends with Eleazar since we see each other as a family when we met the Denali clan twenty years back but honestly, it was more a reacquainting. Since I met him before when I was a part of Maria's army. He was interested in recruiting me into the Volturi service seeing how I had Intel on these armies and how to spot them. The only reason these armies get spotted at all is because they start affecting others as well or they start getting the media attention it's somewhat hard to hide when you have ten disappearances in one town in a week then over forty murders the next.

I almost feel Bella's pain the more time she spends with us; the more distant herself she becomes from her friends at school. When was the last time she had the peace of mind and the freedom to do what she truly wanted to do? Up until yesterday, it must have been a long time probably a very long time. Maybe when she around Jacob it's different. With him, it's more of a free experience for sure but I'm sure her life is more. The way she wants to me than I am then it ever is around Edward.

"Ok, Jasper what are we going to do today?" She asks seemingly better rested then I have seen her in a long time.

"Well how about I get you some breakfast and I give you the official house tour?" I say trying to be casual, knowing Edward only showed her what she would pass not anything else in the home that completely I'm sure even before the remodel Bella had no idea we have a basement an attic and guest rooms

"Wait haven't I already seen the whole house?" Edward gave me the tour when we first got together. Her face was bemused but I was barely restraining a wince at the mention of her relationship. _Try to be cheery she doesn't need to see or feel you upset_.

Well to be honest before they left, they gave me a list of things they wanted to be repaired or done before they got back including expanding the house adding in many rooms. Matter fact I have the list right here if you want to see the tall order they asked me to accomplish. Honestly, see what I built in a night will probably make her see sense how expectations might look for if she joins the family. _I rather she comes to feel the natural pull instead and runs away with me on her own._

You're kidding right they asked you to do that much didn't that say they would be back in a week what the hell?! She said righteously pissed off in my behalf. Under normal circumstances, that amount of construction could take months even years of work but they knew even with my speed it would take me three days to complete. To the extent, it would limit Bella interaction with me and basically ensuring the bride makes to the alter with becoming my lunch how little self-control do they think I have any way I have only relapsed once and it was because of the stress I was under at the time I did subconsciously. Like someone's would go to comfort food when they feel as low I was disgusted with myself and I even took the body to the hospital so people would not assume it was missing person situation and waste time and manpower on a corpse it was the time I came to the realization that I had grown tired of Alice. At the point, she was treating me as a toy. Making me change outfit repeatedly and muttering to herself. Things that made no sense as if she was by herself like a good dolly and at the point I was fed but the fact she was losing herself in this play time only made me want to run as fast as I could but where I could go that she wouldn't find me? Much less, what place could I possibly go if I could walk away from Alice without her finding me in a nanosecond? The only people I know outside the Cullen are peter and charlotte. They honest are the most viable choice of living arrangements. The would return me to my old life and when I gave it up I vowed to try my hardest to never relapse the loss of life does honestly take its tolls on me emotionally and mentally. but right now, I need to keep focus try to show a Bella a good time. Regardless of everything I don't want her to feel like I'm warden and I want her to trust me

No, I'm not kidding with them out of the way there probably worried about you. When I honestly haven't had the desire to feast you the whole time we've been alone together. The amount of stuff they wanted me to build would take a construction crew of hundreds to fix in a week and cost a cool million to for such renovation. Even with my incredible speed, it still would take; three days to build if I have to add in the things Edward demanded I do like ensure you take care of yourself. I could already see her wind up for an argument while it would be nice to hear I don't want her angry turn on me the messenger in all of this. Remember I'm under Edward strict orders. You have seen the politics in this but trust me there are so many things that happen when you're not here. Believe or not it was actually called on to vote whether Edward should propose to you or not

Are you kidding how many things were put up to vote concerning my future early on or now for that matter?

Your life than whether you Edward should be allowed to be your friend. Whether it should become more anything casual between you. Anything that happens between you two wasn't private here or anywhere else for that matter. While Edward has old fashion ideals and morals and we are forced to bluntly honest with each other or leave. Carlisle has it as a rule but to perfectly honest, Edward mostly enforces it.

We'll discuss this later after I've had some of what could only be delicious smelling breakfast.

To me, it smells a bit like dumpster but to each their own, I say with a chuckle even Bella is giggling.

She walks up to kitchen table to see odd but strange assortment not necessarily bad but good

It's a polish breakfast right now we maybe only have that enough for the rest of the day if anything tomorrow we'll go and stock up I'm pretty sure I don't want the phone ringing off the hook like yesterday because I took you out so soon after the amusement park

God jasper I don't need a babysitter much less feel like I'm trapped here I'm adult for Christ sake I'm getting married soon give me some liberty here. Her face looking it was an inch away from screaming in frustration breaking my heart from the expression.

I'm sorry I have to follow orders for now. I say my resolve to do so was waning more and more as time wore on, though.

You know that was actually delicious. I was somewhat worried you might burn the food or it was going to smell funny or something. She said her face look almost bemused at the thought of it.

To be truthful even Esme and Rosalie don't cook that well when they first tried cooking for me but then again I never was asked what I wanted in the first place.

We I did follow the cooking channel instruction by the letter while it's appetizing to you. To me, its smells like hot garbage. So, thanks for the compliments but I am sorry I didn't ask you ahead of time. I just made do with the groceries we have on hand. Even though we don't need to we need to, we have to show that were normal or act least have a routine but most of the food left over end up getting donated to the homeless shelter in the next town

In the end, we have to keep the appearance that was normal human being like have you notice Rosalie and Alice both pick a specific day to act like they have P.M.S or even at the time whether you're there or not try to socialize with are so called peers at school? It's a good Idea to cover bases it would be blatantly obvious something was up if we never went to the store and bought food the town is too small to deliver grocery it would seem very odd and out of place plus we need to blend not stand out

Ok, first things first let me show what I've done out back in preparation for the wedding. My face couldn't help but grimace at the thought. I could tell even was she was apprehensive at what I was dictated to do back after all the dress up with Bella. Bella was more than justified to be worried what was going out there. Outside it looked like a five years old dream wedding was happening everything but the trees were pink the tables the chairs the wedding arch the gazebos everything was pink it was garish and honestly hurting but our eyes I did want to build the eyesore but I had no choice. After the rumors, I have heard about Alice after we married it better safe than sorry.

Three years after I married Alice there was a time I was testing my own speed. At the time trying to keep my temptation at bay better to burn off desires than indulging them. It has been my mantra even when I was human. I stopped in Kansas there is a well-known town for vampires to seclude themselves. Most of us are nomads and other than the coasts, most states between here and there are not rainy or cloudy area leaving no day coverage only allowing for nighttime travel. Why not stop in a city most people wouldn't give a second glance too. Regardless I was mostly there see the latest news. It may seem to contrive but it's a good idea to know if something has changed no one need to have hunts happen again it better to be well informed then that. It was when I heard two strangers talk about their fallen comrade that had met some woman. Who said she was interested in him and would he like join her tea party? Like a moron, he accepted assuming the women would give him a nice dessert if he played along. They found him burn to a crisp with a teacup on his head smashed to glass shatters embedded in his face. They asked what the woman looked they said they could only remember her being short. And another talk about a similar experience they saw but it was a human girl that got abducted by a vampire woman. Or at least she seemed like she was but the victim was not drained of blood as per usual. They found her in a department store in the changing room her neck snapped but her body had on a brand-new dress with the tags still on. I actually heard of another guy sucked in by a woman like that for 50 years prior but I paid it no mind since it didn't affect me directly. she was known as the succubus she lures people or vampire in. Then ends them regardless what they are. She makes it seem like she was sweet and innocent as if she won't hurt a fly and before you know it? you're dead wondering why you went with her in the first place. No one has lived long enough to get a full description and those who do are found as ash and soot when called upon to question. This has been told the Volturi but they turned a blind eye saying that it's not she's killing the whole state and leave it be.

The rooms themselves look like they took me a lot longer to build then they did the fact there is not dust anywhere and the hallway created to make all these rooms seems to make the whole feel more open than its freer the house may have been cramped this feels liberating

Let's take the renovated Cullen house tour let's start with what you've already seen on the first floor and what was built to extend it a bit. We had to put a dining room in here considering everything we never realized there was none here. Much less, a few people have commented on that tidbit. making it imperative to get one done before the wedding. A few or Carlisle coworker have been here for Christmas parties and few office parties. As you know Forks hospital is a little more than the average clinic in size. Therefore, holding an office party there is borderline ridiculous not including it would be hazardous to the patient themselves. So, extending the dining area seems almost beyond needed and overdue. Outside there is a lot of the architecture for the wedding. I had to make a gazebo and a greenhouse. I just let her reflect on the wedding that had been chosen for her because at this point she had made no choices at the wedding choice Alice had even the cake and she can't taste or enjoy it. The wedding looking like a wedding planner with a hello kitty and Barbie obsession decide to go nuts all over the yard there was pink around the tables, the aisle, the gazebo, and the arches the only thing that wasn't pink was the ground and the grass. It made me nauseated looking at this pink disaster but nothing prepared me for what was Bella feeling about this. I can feel her sadness and underlying anger. I was about to ask her about it but she walked back in the house before I could. Sometimes you just need to give her space and let her come to you. I thought with a mental sigh. There was also one big thing Edward all but demanded I put in a room a command central for the security measures he put in to be fair right now this house is tighter than fort Knox in security. With showing Bella that room, you could almost feel the heat of Bella's anger. It was starting to felt me too I felt righteous anger on her behalf as well. Okay, I know you're getting angry but how about this we go to the store and stock up the fridge with stuff you like and stock a few essentials. Maybe get you some junk food. I also had to build the media room we can go in there and watch a few movies. That does sound like a good way to spend an afternoon no responsibilities just kicking back and watching quality entertainment. No scary movies though I tend to laugh at the lazy plots so much I distract people from the movie. The movie was a little corny

 _Every time I say it, feel like I'm stabbing myself in the heart. As if, I'm punching myself and torturing myself, every time I mention her wedding I feel l the pain grow. I need to tell her soon it will be easier if she knows she has a choice or at least can get away from this before it too late. Give her the chance for her to choose her own freedom. Regardless of her choosing me or not I rather she is happy then become Edward's eternal plaything which he will pick and discard at his leisure_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: If you honestly think, I am exaggerating about Edwards stalking to all those who read the books think about it. At one point Bella never seemed to hang out with her friends in her high school. There was never a discussion about going out on double dates or being invited. Which I know is a bit atypical and I was obligated to go on a few as a teen whenever I had a boyfriend. Therefore, a relationship that last longer than two minutes gets several invitations. No matter what has been felt for either side of this couple That plus I always assumed he did stalk Bella constantly. Based on the fact before she introduces herself to him he already heard her name spread around campus and could read their minds. Moreover, in the first book it was plain he was doing it. What if Edward stalking Bella never stopped? What if he is doggedly spying on her ever footstep? The only difference now is he does go on foot to avoid suspicion. Yes, I know I am bashing him. However, with the stories canon their barely enough substance from the characters themselves only to have a general overview of who they are and their names not much else. Like does anybody know what Bella mom does? If she has other family members, we briefly heard about them. So much so, you would have to dig to find that tidbit much so it was not mentioned again. That and Bella was almost one dimensional I swear If I had to summarize her character by Stephanie Myers writing. I assumed this was how she was written She would have been written like this: I was alone all my life never having friends. Growing up as a kid, I had to be an adult because my mom will not be one. In addition, I moved away so she can be happy with her new husband. I miss nothing about my old home and care nothing for no one. Honestly, in the book, you can tell she was written that so you can just jump into Bella shoes. Instead of making, a character who is realistic and young would want to emulate take as a role model. She just seems like a doll or just not possible to become real. I honestly cannot wait until I publish my own stories and show her how it is done. Hopeful you will agree with me. For those of you who are wondering where I got the idea animals from, that Jasper would want to drain. That they never saw a raccoon in New York City at least. I have as a matter fact their over breeding and they tend to be extremely feral in the Bronx. Furthermore, they're a pretty big problem in Manhattan near residential areas they were acting close to territorial and running in groups. Moreover, if you ever been near the Hudson River you know that it's officially toxic the factory on the along the edge did as much to the water weird I have seen people fish along the edge of the highway and pull up three-headed fish. In addition, Jasper is perfectly sane now. Think of it as basic man logic if he has found a woman who is perfect in his mind he wants to go full speeds ahead, He usually will. I've do just that unless they have the decorum then it is a battle of wills. I have met and dated men like that. One who was so much in a hurry with me that he wanted to get married to me. Buying me a ring, everything, and I only knew him three months making the whole thing a whole lot worse. As I am single and everything, I want to remain your answer if you are wondering. The chapter I openly admit might be the one that gave me the most trouble to type down because of how much stuff I wanted to put into it. The idea of this chapter was the only thing about it that came easy. If anything, this chapter fought tooth and nail not to be written. I hope everyone enjoys this triple stuff chapter I know most people were pissed of I have been on hiatus but by the time you see this chapter the story should be completed.


	4. That's different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye for errors!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: I know I take forever to write these and for that, I am truly sorry had a bit of writer's block, which will always work against me. Some sadness about love doesn't help me at all creatively speaking. Any who I wrote the third chapter and this one at the same time and if I'm right, it should sound a lot better and well written for it. Trust me when I say I never abandon what I start and those of you few who has read my other works like harry potter fan fiction I haven't abandoned it. I just have more ideas for this. Trust me when I say that story will be well written when this finished. Besides I made the choice only Jaspers point a view. Mostly because his character was less present than Bella's was in canon and would be easier to write for overall anyway trust me it will be more my style to do it my way then the world's opinion. One thing I want to mention a word to the wise no chapter will have a consistent length some updates will be short for me other will be long sometimes I let the story tell me how long the chapter wants to be. Sounds odd but I follow my muses will. Last time I angered her she left me for six months and writing with writer's blocks is beyond impossible even though I try they come out horrible. So I try to play by her rules more often than my own anymore.

Unknowingly in the bushes about a yard out of sight of the Cullen's home, they were being watched by knowing eyes. Waiting to see if the time had truly happened. Observing them and their actions as one would observe fish in its tank. Knowing she had to keep track of her subject and have their movements monitor closely she knew she would keep the others posted and make sure there is a schedule to keep. This was their final opportunity and there best shot so letting it slip through their fingers was not an option.

After yesterday the relaxing day, we both had yesterday. I am glad to know that today there is some excitement with us site seeing the rest of Washington State Seattle being our main part of our sightseeing. How most other cities are similar to forks with the whole hiking and outdoor centered with no museums of great significance that come to mind. There are times when I wonder who thought it was great idea for a state that is so rain not to have indoor entertainment but I digress. The fact I am going spend another day having fun and enjoyment with Bella makes this sunnier then I could ever want. As I said this a smell came to my nose it was Bella scent but stronger almost seem to permeate the house. When it started the need mate almost consumed me almost making lose myself making it obvious I need to hunt a mountain lion before I think of interacting with her today with that I took worried about my mate but more worried about what will today bring will and what it meant Bella scent expelling as it did.

_It is sad that the mountain lion population is so stable. It makes my cuisine at the moment limited and bit bland. The rangers in the area blame the environment poaching and self-defense from hikers, when it is truly us preying on them so often. That I could not find one roaming near the town wilderness. However, I did take down a deer and a bear to satisfy my thirst and hopefully make today more bearable. For the raging inferno, and myself, which is known as my libido. That's harassing me like an unending war. Which now is seemingly almost relentless now from needing her. I do not think I could have lived with myself if I done something that reckless with Bella. Something I would feel more ashamed and regret then almost anything I have done in this life something we both would regret and she would hate me for, I rather not treat her as if she has no right in this much less, like choice in this doesn't matter._

I check my phone for the first time in two days' time does fly when you have fun as the saying goes

I mumble to myself at least sixteen messages from Alice, twenty from Edward, and one from everyone else at least all of them weren't voice mail or we have more issues then we know what to deal with. Including ruptured eardrums and excessively many guilt trips, that any being and can handled honest I am tired of going through guilt trips with Alice, who lays more tar down then all the roads in the of the united states. In the fifty years of knowing her, I think even if I have never found Bella I would've left Alice regardless. Either the whole thing about opposites attract does work short term but not in the end. Because opposite always clash and have nothing in common, nothing they can truly bond over. Moreover, true love has common interest and have a lot compromise which if not balance is pointless and doomed to disaster. The only ending for seeable is pointless heartache and sorrow. Between Alice and me, we have no mutual ground. We have separate interests and very different personality. Half the time I just suffer her whims in silence. It's easier to appease her then endlessly argue with her that I don't want to 'play' at the moment or I don't want eavesdrop on the humans in town.

I just hope going back to the house their explanation for what is going on with Bella. Moreover, why her scent seems to be coming to life all of a sudden. While it's potent all the time, why did her aroma seem to be stronger now out of nowhere? It was strong enough before but now it's tempting me like the fruit did to Adam and Eve or chocolate cake to a fat child on a diet. Almost seemingly impossible to resist even the smell alone is enough to make you cave, but I have more will power than this. He braced himself as he opens the door to the living room to find Bella throwing up into a trash can. It's a wonder we keep one at all much less in the living room even though we don't have much trash appearance is everything. Esme and Rosalie always say and she looked so fragile like the slight touch my break Bella what is wrong are you sick was it the meals yesterday did you get food poisoning? No Jasper nothing wrong I usually get like then during this time of month I forgot during the rush of the wedding what date it was and forgot to bring some precautionary measures. Then what she told made a lot sense. Making me even more embarrassed about what I want to do just a few hours ago even more horrify. Feeling so more shameful this is her time of need and someone to hold while she in a lot of pain that she has to face she going to need a lot help apparently she forgot a lot of her apparent precautions honestly I blame Edwards dazzle. I swear I still remember when we on the run from James now and then was the few time I have seen the real Bella be herself and be very lucid it's almost as if Edward dazzle has a suggestive message within to act a certain way to act completely helpless. Which for time she has been with me she has relentlessly proven she can take care of herself. She has proven she is not as clumsy as she claims. The times she tripped her have been like four times. For the most part would've tripped any person in the same scenarios we have been through for the last few days the curb the amusement park that guy that shoved her when we at the amusement park. Some nimrod spilled their soda near the water park side of the park I saw three other people almost slipped in the soda after her. There was an incident in the bathroom apparently where she almost broke her neck. The bathroom was like a disaster area of a mess. As if a sink exploded, there was water and toilet paper and soap everywhere. Luckily enough the next bathroom was stocked but not clean considering we were somewhere with lot of foot traffic no surprises. Looking back now half the time I wonder if the dazzle is literally causing her to lose her sense self-preservation and will to survive at all.

It's why mates don't actually exudes the dazzle pheromone (as I call it at least) towards there mate. Much less send out the pheromones out to random humans in a crowded place just to test for their mate in in such away. Imagine the massacre if a vampire decides to drain a crowded street utilizing dazzle to keep them placid enough to drain them all without too much fuss. There would be witnesses an investigation then finally witch-hunts. Since the Volturi took over almost a thousand years ago or so count Dracula being the most well published mating between human and vampire. As well the consequence of not hiding. The largest reason they took over to insure rules and order and consequences. When it comes to mating they just naturally happen like planets and their moon or the poles of a magnet it unavoidable. Regardless it's time to make the best of this and try. I think back to the day she was in the state of almost zombie like state. I could right there have said whatever I wanted said that I want to make amends for Edward's folly. Said I wanted to prove I was no danger to her by staying around her as close as possible. But to be honest if I had I would have been caught Alice would have seen with me Bella and told Edward so that shot that plan out of the water as quickly as it came to mind also the fact I'm still married to Alice. Though to be fair I'm not even sure our marriage is even considered valid any more. Since we lived with the Cullen's. We have had to fake our death somewhere in the realm of six or seven times to cover our tracks. Though it would be easier too recluse into the world and make ourselves seem to be homes schooled and not interact with humans at all we bring more attention to ourselves then needed be. I worry one day this country might take a sheet out of Brittan's books and put camera everywhere then the vampire already established here will need to go less developed countries. Speed or not they would pick up a patterns of deaths happen oddly in rainy cities or the fact that the cause are humans who seem very alike in beauty but different looking then the people they kill. Who can be seen somewhere really incredibly far away in a matter of moments and notice their no car their using. And honestly, by the time the Volturi realized that fact. Humanity would advance again to the point they will wipe us out with one fell swoop they will be too ignorant to realize it until the bodies are nothing but ash and cinders.

"Um Jasper I don't feel so well." I heard her call to me and I went to her almost floating to her just to see what she wanted. Trying to fight my desires for her was a testament to my will, though they call to me like a siren song. When I see her though my lecherous thoughts are the furthest thing from my mind she is almost see through pale and weak looking more than she does around Edward wrapped up in her blanket looking like she has the flu.

"What's wrong?"

I can't help but wonder in taking her to the amusement park was the best idea no she got the flu from the place.

"Um no I'm have women troubles."

Her face red, looking down, and I really have to think of what she meant but then I thought over this morning and now it becoming clear why I could smell her all over the house.

"Did you bring any precautions with you?"

"Not really, it's early and it tends to make really weak and fragile for the next three days." She was hunched over in pain looking like she wanted to throw up all over the floor and her feet. Do you want to come and get your stuff at the store I know you don't feel well but I don't want go myself and pick the wrong ones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: No, I'm not bashing Washington State on the site every other city besides Seattle has the same theme of things to do in the wilderness. Don't believe me look for yourself. If anything if Washington State did what New York State did I doubt people would dread living there. Make attractions like indoors museums. New York is a rainy state but there is a lot you can do during the rain, even go out clubbing, go to a movie, and go to the museum. We got at least a hundred of them even our capital city Albany has a whole a lot of activity. When it is so subdued compared to New York City. I always say New York State has one more tourist attraction cities the other buffalo New York. This chapter went under some deep reconstruction seeing how big the last chapter was. The idea for this chapter was actually a thought I had during the story's canon but it never was answered I mean at all. I thought it would make a funny scene and scenario to explore.


	5. Going down the Rabbit hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for errors! This chapter is probably one of my favorites, so please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: As I said, I any of these chapters' way ahead of time. Grammar being my biggest problem that and procrastination (writer's block). This chapter takes me a while to be written. No, I am not Stephanie Myers my ideas are so much more intricate. And not like I wrote them while I was drooling over a fantasy I'll never get. Moreover, I am a perfectionist if I do not feel it is perfect it is not up. If you want to be critics fine but if you want to flame take elsewhere I'm not going to fuel your rage much less enable you to hurt me. Flame being anyone who decides on cursing me out in a review is a qualifier. I don't curse out anyone else's work on this site so I would like the same curtsey. Unbelievably this chapter was my favorite I was dying to write this for a while now. This it took me the longest to work on to make sure I make clear as concise as I could.

Deep in the wilderness of Washington State

A council of beautiful creatures almost humanoid in build but almost too ethereal to even be conceivable as anything remotely human. They all appeared quickly in flash more graceful than a professional ballerina their aura screams of sadness and grief. At least two hundred of these creatures present each one much more different than the next. In one group they're where being that look as if more plant with their feet look like roots and their hand like branches. They all look like different tree species some going so far as to resemble little-known tree species not seen too often or in this side of the world. Other seems to be made and look to be as fragile as water one push they would lose their form and so on. One, in particular, was sitting on a throne made fronds and ivy a marvel to be held with flowers around the headrest, the other sat on logs around a bonfire. The being was a sight looking almost as if she were made of light and fire though she burns nothing as she sat on this Thorne. She waited for something oddly. The others waited in silence watching her with rapt attention. She looked upwards towards the moon wistfully and began to speak. Her tone of voice was a bit somber and a bit morose as she wearies of speaking to the group of beings in front of her.

"Almost three thousand years ago, they were summoned by humans. Their reasoning for doing so seemed that they were at war for their country from invaders and needed something to turn over the tide in the war they were losing in. At the time they were only known as summoned demons. They had no real name much less seem like a threat to us in those early days. They were to overtake their opposing forces at night, while their enemies slept. The general surmised they would then would let the demons take the opposing forces out of action that was the plan. He decided they were his best of course of action. While a cowardly tactic; that would have been successful if he had used his men for these maneuvers and strategies. If they had never summoned the demons to put into motion this important task. The Demons who had no reason to listen to the warlocks who summoned them, much less, fight a war for a leader they cared not for.

Just because the warlocks summoned you doesn't mean you owe them any loyalty. much less the ritual creates that sort of loyalty in their cause and army. They went on to wound the warlocks. As well as to savagely then decimated all sides of the war. Leaving nothing but debris and any passerby was mutilated or bitten creating more of them. As time went on, they became a small group of demons that we now know as true vampires trying to find a place the light would not be. For the sun would burn and destroy them. Moving out of the Sahara Desert where they were summoned. They searched for a place to where they would be protected and hoping to find a way to blend better to their prey. Therefore, their prey will not grow more suspicious by taking their form. Their speed so immense but could only travel at night for fear of the deadly sun. Going to a new continent so opposite of their true home so cold but the darkness they needed to survive at hand. Beggars cannot be choosers, and they settled down building homes ramshackle huts in the barren tundra wasteland or using caves. Where human was scarcest but not impossible to find, they could easily trek to find them almost 100 miles or two-minute run to them. They were like thieves in the night and during the day, if there were enough cloud coverage, would try to blend with the populace as they hunted. That is how they were only living until their next meal and not cause suspicion. That is until they spotted a group of our kind. We lived on the other side of the valley. We called it a home away from home a little oasis in the middle tundra if you will. A hot spring with a dense forest gorgeous and almost a dream come true until they arrived. They saw we were not like their prey. Then and now the fey does not change or age. We are not truly human but something of protectors created by the creator himself. Whether it's the ocean, the air, the forest, the flames, or the people themselves we are fey. Whether they call us by different names, we are in the end the same. When they happen upon us, that was when our lives became difficult. They saw us a possible cure to their ailment. We were not fools we knew what they were and tried to flee. Most of the fey present that day were able to escape their ambush in the oasis. The other left behind was kept prisoner unable to be released without reinforcements, but they did the unthinkable they mated with the trying reproduce with us they Created a hybrid half-fey and half vampire all the beauty and allure of

The other left behind was kept prisoner unable to be released without reinforcements, but they did the unthinkable they mated with the trying reproduce with us they Created a hybrid half-fey and half vampire all the beauty and allure of fly. With the ferocity of a vampire with a similar bite that would create, others exactly like them. They could go into the light but reflect like a diamond in the sun. They were stronger than the hardest ore. They were dangerous and still exist .as do they, originators, though we tried to eliminate them, , they infected so many. For each that was eliminated five were created in their wake. It was harder to keep the fallen fey as we call them still roam the world as they had grown in numbers. The world seems to become more chaotic. Moreover, we cannot keep the humans in as much peace we want them to be. We cannot be protectors if we cannot keep our areas of protection safe from them. Especially since we were pulled into the creators' realm after the first fallen fey was created. Leaving the world to their tender mercy, he told us while we were made to defend were not equipped to protect from a being so dangerous. It seems almost impossible to fix this mistake to destroy these creatures that are almost abominations in their own right. We might have a way to rectify our underestimating them all those years ago, but it will take finesse. It will take all of us. She looked at her brothers and sisters the other fey they know will have to bring it up to high counsel, but they know how much of nuisance they are to our way of life towards the humans as well. It will take a risk, but we have no choice but to take the risk. I hope that we will be rid of them for the last time."

Beggars cannot be choosers and they settled down building homes ramshackle huts in the barren tundra wasteland or using caves. Where human was scarcest but not impossible to find they could easily trek to find them almost 100 miles or two-minute run to them. They were like thieves in the night and during the day, if there were enough cloud coverage, would try to blend with the populace as they hunted. That is how they were only living until their next meal and not cause suspicion. That is until they spotted a group of our kind. We lived on the other side of the valley. We called it a home away from home a little oasis in the middle tundra if you will. A hot spring with a dense forest gorgeous and almost a dream come true until they arrived. They saw we were not like their prey. Then and now the fey does not change or age. We are not truly human but something of protectors created by the creator himself. Whether it's the ocean, the air, the forest, the flames, or the people themselves we are fey. Whether they call us by different names, we are in the end the same. When they happen upon us, that was when our lives became difficult. They saw us a possible cure to their ailment. We were not fools we knew what they were and tried to flee. Most of the fey present that day were able to escape their ambush in the oasis. The other left behind was kept prisoner unable to be released without reinforcements, but they did the unthinkable they mated with the trying reproduce with us they Created a hybrid half-fey and half vampire all the beauty and allure of fey. With the ferocity of a vampire with a similar bite that would create, others exactly like them. They could go into the light but reflect like a diamond in the sun. They were stronger than the hardest ore. They were dangerous and still exist .as do they, originators, though we tried to eliminate them

They were dangerous and still exist . as do their originators, though we tried to eliminate them they infected so many. For each that was eliminated five were created in their wake. It was harder to keep the fallen fey as we call them still roam the world as they had grown in numbers. The world seems to become more chaotic. Moreover, we cannot keep the humans in as much peace we want them to be. We cannot be protectors if we cannot keep our areas of protection safe from them. Especially since we were pulled into the creators' realm after the first fallen fey was created leaving the world to their tender mercy, he told us while we were made to defend were not equipped to protect from a being so dangerous. It seems almost impossible to fix this mistake to destroy these creatures that are almost abominations in their own right. We might have a way to rectify our underestimating them all those years ago, but it will take finesse. It will take all of us. She looked at her brothers and sisters the other fey they know will have to bring it up to high counsel, but they know how much of nuisance they are to our way of life towards the humans as well. It will take a risk, but we have no choice but to take the risk. I hope that we will be rid of them for the last time."

Their speed so immense but could only travel at night for fear of the deadly sun. Going to a new continent so opposite of their true home so cold but the darkness they needed to survive at hand. Beggars cannot be choosers, and they settled down building homes ramshackle huts in the barren tundra wasteland or using caves. Where human was scarcest but not impossible to find, they could easily trek to find them almost 100 miles or two-minute run to them. They were like thieves in the night and during the day, if there were enough cloud coverage, would try to blend with the populace as they hunted. That is how they were only living until their next meal and not cause suspicion. That is until they spotted a group of our kind. We lived on the other side of the valley. We called it a home away from home a little oasis in the middle tundra if you will. A hot spring with a dense forest gorgeous and almost a dream come true until they arrived. They saw we were not like their prey. Then and now the fey does not change or age. We are not truly human but something of protectors created by the creator himself. Whether it's the ocean, the air, the forest, the flames, or the people themselves we are fey. Whether they call us by different names, we are in the end the same. When they happen upon us, that was when our lives became difficult. They saw us a possible cure to their ailment. We were not fools we knew what they were and tried to flee. Most of the fey present that day were able to escape their ambush in the oasis. The other left behind was kept prisoner unable to be released without reinforcements, but they did the unthinkable they mated with the trying reproduce with us they Created a hybrid half-fey and half vampire all the beauty and allure of fey. With the ferocity of a vampire with a similar bite that would create, others exactly like them. They could go into the light but reflect like a diamond in the sun. They were stronger than the hardest diamond.

With the ferocity of a vampire with a similar bite that would create, others exactly like them. They could go into the light but reflect like a diamond in the sun. They were stronger than the hardest ore. They were dangerous and still exist .as do they, originators, though we tried to eliminate them they infect so many. For each that was eliminated five were created in their wake. It was harder to keep the fallen fey as we call them still roam the world as they grown in numbers. The world seems to become more chaotic. Moreover, we cannot keep the humans in as much peace we want them to be. We cannot be protectors if we cannot keep our areas of protection safe from them. Especially since we were pulled into the creators' realm after the first fallen fey was created leaving the world to their tender mercy, he told us while we were made to defend were not equipped to protect from a being so dangerous. It seems almost impossible to fix this mistake to destroy these creatures that are almost abominations in their own right. We might have a way to rectify our underestimating them all those years ago, but it will take finesse. It will take all of us. She looked at her brothers and sisters the other fey they know will have to bring it up to high counsel, but they know how much of nuisance they are to our way of life towards the humans as well. It will take a risk, but we have no choice but to take the risk. I hope that we will be rid of them for the last time."

We called it a home away from home a little oasis in the middle tundra if you will. A hot spring with a dense forest gorgeous and almost a dream come true until they arrived. They saw we were not like their prey. Then and now the fey does not change or age. We are not truly human but something of protectors created by the creator himself. Whether it's the ocean, the air, the forest, the flames, or the people themselves we are fey. Whether they call us by different names, we are in the end the same. When they happen upon us, that was when our lives became difficult. They saw us a possible cure to their ailment. We were not fools we knew what they were and tried to flee. Most of the fey present that day were able to escape their ambush in the oasis. The other left behind was kept prisoner unable to be released without reinforcements, but they did the unthinkable they mated with the trying reproduce with us they Created a hybrid half-fey and half vampire all the beauty and allure of fey. With the ferocity of a vampire with a similar bite that would create, others exactly like them. They could go into the light but reflect like a diamond in the sun. They were stronger than the hardest ore. They were dangerous and still exist .as do they, originators, though we tried to eliminate them, but they infect so many. For each that was eliminated five were created in their wake. It was harder to keep the fallen fey as we call them still roam the world as they grown in numbers. The world seems to become more chaotic. Moreover, we cannot keep the humans in as much peace we want them to be. We cannot be protectors if we cannot keep our areas of protection safe from them. Especially since we were pulled into the creators' realm after the first fallen fey was created leaving the world to their tender mercy, he told us while we were made to defend were not equipped to protect from a being so dangerous. It seems almost impossible to fix this mistake to destroy these creatures that are almost abominations in their own right. We might have a way to rectify our underestimating them all those years ago, but it will take finesse. It will take all of us. She looked at her brothers and sisters the other fey they know will have to bring it up to high counsel, but they know how much of nuisance they are to our way of life towards the humans as well. It will take a risk, but we have no choice but to take the risk. I hope that we will be rid of them for the last time."

For each that was eliminated five were created in their wake. It was harder to keep the fallen fey as we call them still roam the world as they grown in numbers. The world seems to become more chaotic. Moreover, we cannot keep the humans in as much peace we want them to be. We cannot be protectors if we cannot keep our areas of protection safe from them. Especially since we were pulled into the creators' realm after the first fallen fey was created leaving the world to their tender mercy, he told us while we were made to defend were not equipped to protect from a being so dangerous. It seems almost impossible to fix this mistake to destroy these creatures that are almost abominations in their own right. We might have a way to rectify our underestimating them all those years ago, but it will take finesse. It will take all of us. She looked at her brothers and sisters. The other fey they know will have to bring it up to high counsel, but they know how much of nuisance they are to our way of life towards the humans as well. It will take a risk, but we have no choice but to take the risk. I hope that we will be rid of them for the last time."

New York City 34 street 5 avenue

If there's one thing, I love it's a good shopping trip. More than anything in the world even more than my toys, it's the thrill of shopping. That rushes of happiness of a sale and get that crop top and filling a closet to the brim in new things. It fills my free time giving me ample to do. It's a good thing I have the money to spend like this, seeing how the last few toys I had before I found Jasper were not as durable as I liked. As I pass a boutique with a perfect wedding dress for Bella. At least the perfect dress for this week, I've bought a hundred dresses and all of them would perfect for her. I honestly can't decide on what's best for her, but since Edward and she are probably going to get remarried hundreds of time, I might as well buy as many as I liked regardless. I could not help but look inside it was just beyond perfect. The materials are an ivory white with a tight bodice a respectable trim line and a commanding but a bit of sexual appeal, it is mermaid style. Therefore, I worry about Bella walking in it. I probably have to train her to walk in it. No matter how long it takes she will not rip the perfect dress at this wedding .no one will ruin this wedding for me. Besides, considering I sent Rosalie and Emmett out to Paris to make sure all the other arrangement was taken care. While the major stuff is handled by Carlisle, Edward, Esme and me.

Carlisle on wedding invitation duty it took a while to comb through Isabella's family records, to make sure everyone is invited. I sent Edward to go scan Charlie's mind to figure out to who to invite. Then knowing how Charlie it was easier getting his side of his family. It became a question of Renee's and demanding Edward take a detour to Florida, to comb Renee's mind to get a more extensive information. It was tough since she did not know we were there and had to make seem we were calling from Washington since we knew she did not approve of the wedding as it was. We found quite a bit like Bella not telling us. She never mentioned that she had friends left in Phoenix or that she actually dated before Edward. Also, a lot of others thing she forgot to mention but no matter. Their invitations will be sent, as were quite a few others. This wedding will go off without a hitch, and I will let nothing stand in my way. No one will take my toy away from me no one, not her family, not her family, and not even her free will. With that last thought, she smiled at the future games with her Barbie and went about shopping for her and Kens wedding. All the while, she was cackling aloud on a crowded sidewalk frightening the innocent bystanders around her. Maybe next we'll go to Amsterdam for her lingerie and as well some for myself. Maybe I need at too least warn Jasper we're going to have a larger delay in plans. We can't have him go stir crazy around Barbie, do we? No need to tempt fate with giving him more babysitting time without warning with his ravenous hunger I really would hate if he ate Barbie before her wedding night.

Nice en-route to Paris, France

Well, this little trip started perfectly. It takes every inch of me not to roll my eyes at the statement. The flight attendants kept hovering around Emmett and me asking if we needed anything. The idiot stewards were not letting either of us in peace and on such a long flight. Which had an unexpected layover in Denmark something about gas troubles and better safe than sorry. I could have convinced the pilot to keep flying so I can get everything I need to quickly. Considering everything and our luck, I rather not explain to the media how in the hell we survive the plane crash. When every other passenger on the plane perished, but the couple that looks like supermodels survived against all the odds. But it gets better now they tell us Paris is too foggy at the moment to touch down there apparently. The pilot decided Nice was the closest airport to land in, and we could wait in the airport till the fog clears or take different transport there but Emmett ever the impatient optimist decides a car is the best bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: I know why the perspective jumping. I wanted you to see there are other things happening elsewhere also to give Jasper claims credence. In addition, and in some of the some of the lust-induced thoughts and add on the dark themes of why this is not on the teen side. There all lot of dark topics and not something for kids to see and hear. Even if they think they're ready I don't want to be the cause of a warped mind you know. As always until next time, I am hoping it is well received and updated weekly. I am trying to make sure this perfect and people remember this story as beautiful and not infamy as many stories on this site. In addition, where I am heading with this story, I am sure hasn't been done yet and I hope you enjoy it. This is my way of explaining why hasn't Alice and Edward gone rushing back to the house and ruin the sweetness that going on back there right now. Everything has its reason and for now my dear readers a bid your adieu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's up for a night on the town? They say if you have power don't abuse but if it's for the greater good what does it matter? Use it in the right context? You're entitled to some revenge to the people who hurt you or worse hurts those you love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note for those who are mad me I'm sorry and those who gave up on me updating I apologize. Life got in the way including a jealous ex-boyfriend who thought himself more creative than I and I had to put him in his place safe to say I won and lost a deadweight and burden in my life and kept a good number of his friends.

I didn't think it would be this hard to keep my feeling below the radar. But like everything else in the last hundred years life never go as I want it to and plans never go according to plan right down to the rules you lay down for yourself or the original progression of how you want things to go. Make her comfortable let the truth out slowly and make her see the light, and we run off together it's a simple plan that had already unraveled when I realized how different how expressive she is and how more alive she seems with the dark all-encompassing cloud that is Edward. Makes trying to be a gentleman when convincing her will be decidedly Ungentleman. All I have to do is come forward. They will be back in a few days so even if my love isn't returned, I still can't leave her to something she doesn't want. It's become clear Edward is unhealthy for both her happiness and her individuality, and overall she seems to be at the moment I knew there were no threats. The Volturi are worrying about the marriage happening the wolves had their missing Alpha to deal with so scoping out forks for something interesting to do while Bella slept seemed like the best option of what to do with my time since all of my chores are already done and over with. She was temptation all her own though at no point have I had that bloodthirst. Or even felt it all the time I've had Bella over though her being on her period had me both lustful, and I could feel the discomfort and pain been overwhelming my senses so some time away might help me to calm down wait until she was not in the middle of such a painful time.

I left the house and went into town. There were few people up at this period of the night but there always a few stragglers. A few adulterers at the no tell motel if the lust and twinge guilt hadn't already told me the sign gave them away. I sent a rush of guilt into both of the couples which sent them rushing out of their rooms to where they're homes where possibly. I moved on to the homes of people who made Bella life miserable. In its own way, she deserved vengeance even if she would never ask for it herself. Jessica and Lauren were having what I could assume is an after graduation bash if the smell of alcohol wasn't enough. It's the chatter about Bella and drunken slurring from the "hostess."The bashing of Bella was my clue to the tip of the sheriff, and the deputy about kegger. Then to add icing to that cake? That was raging a sent a hint of lust in their direction to keep the party goers still there a while longer. The satisfied smile only got bigger I contained the emotion to myself lest they become too happy to imprison them especially since Lauren had a three way on the lawn with two sloppily drunk classmates who I'm pretty sure believed she was someone else entirely different. Jessica left ranting about making Mike pay, and she was handing out blowjobs like party favors.If she's offering, who are they to argue about five guys were pulling their pants down.I looked all of this with clinic detachment like scientist giving a rat new drugs and watching the reactions I should take joy in knowing they are going to have real trouble. They essentially tortured Bella while also being her 'friend.'

I had to watch her as no one wanted to help deal with her depression when those two made it clear to anyone who listens that Bella had gotten herself pregnant. That's why Edward left so abruptly than her family made her get an abortion. All that together is the cocktail for deepening depression. In their eyes, it was justified for getting the guy all the girls wanted. And Forks is a small place, so people like Angela whose parents hold dominion over who they are friends with. Don't want that kind influence on their daughter that sort of image in their life she didn't notice that or the lack of friends. To an extent I was grateful the wolves stepped in because I thought I would have had to come out of the shadows and openly console her. Though it was painful I let it go it was a better option she was getting better happier without me, and I could accept it if meant that she would start to live once again. Even if she never knew how I feel about her, her happiness was all that matter to me getting back to safer healthier place matter the most to me.

Less about the past and more about the present watching Lauren and Jessica being taken away in handcuffs. The fact they are barely resembled dressed making it all the better. But for now, I needed to get back home. I can see that dawn was going to break as dreary as it usually is. But I still hadn't made breakfast much less though of what to do today. I honestly couldn't think of what to do. I just rather spend all day with her watching tv and talking.

From as distance, he was speeding towards the house. When he felt eyes on him and different emotion curiosity. Bella, I could hear softly snoring and murmur in her sleep, but someone was watching the house I softly walked around the house till what I could only describe as an actual fairy shimmering gold long flowing hair, her skin sparkled in a way that would make anyone green with envy. With strong looking wing that was similar to dragonfly wings. They seem delicate, but I knew better since they obviously had to be able to carry her. One look at me, and she was running I gave chase whatever she was, she was a spy, and she was obviously a threat if I had caught up to her yet but the faster I ran, the farther I went into the forest. All I could see was the green of the trees, no homes just the green of the woods and no signs of the sky. She finally stopped I was surrounded by a bunch of women. And if Alice's insanity has taught me anything just because of all these women these mythical fairies whatever they seem innocent and feeble means nothing looks are deceiving. And I was outnumbered.

**"Look I'm not here to cause any trouble." He gave the crowd of assorted female mystical creatures an easygoing smile more relaxed than he felt.**

**"I just wanted to know why the ball of sunshine over there," the golden fairy who was now hiding behind what I could only call a tree woman and one made out of living fire.**

**"She was watching my home, and I would like to know what her intentions were. She was watching my home what her purpose was since she didn't go in there's and outright kill even lay a finger on the human inside? Obviously, you were curious but since I haven't seen your like before so explaining your self what going on here would be appreciated."**

"You haven't heard of us. Times have changed." The most beautiful and the tallest one spoke from her flora throne.

"Come here you, and I have a lot to discuss, and we have a plan to offer you if you are willing to listen to us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: can I say for the record if you want to see me type something with a bunch of smiles? Give me a way to type it out, and the keys themselves aren't sticky, stick and aren't in no way crusty and the keyboard I'm using is very sensitive meaning I can type faster so I can put less pressure on the keys to type something up. I literally typed half this chapter up in about an hour. Welp that's all you're going to get for me for a while. hopefully enough to tide you over. I'm sad to say that this story will be done after chapter 8 these last two chapters are tying up loose ends since this story should've been over 5 years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note I own nothing and enjoy

 

 

 

"Okay, I'm willing to listen." I was outnumbered, and if I was hostile, I have no doubt they would respond in kind.

"You are the spawn something that should have never been. Notice the similarity between us. What do you notice in your body? "

What she asked of me, I took seriously. I could feel the audience glaring at me some within contempt I try to ignore the stare and focus on what she asked me. Everything has a reason and the fact, they didn't kill me yet means they have use of me. I took what they said and heard and visually dissected the being in front of me. She was glimmering, beautiful, waif thin and graceful. They seem more appealing than Rosalie but so inviting but unlike a predator? They were protectors. Something their emotions gave away they felt unified of one mind and solidarity just ran through them. It the first thought to describes them they seem the stance and everything about them just seems to be willing to destroy me. They could tell I was predatory. Something about the way they looked at me looked like they would cut me down if I tried and because of that their appearance was shocking comparatively. They almost seemed like they were defenseless until look at there hands and eyes they were keen-eyed and wary. They were ready to fight me if I became hostile the other being especially one who looked like a living fire already made me worried even to consider it. though posture displayed nothing but their beauty reminded me of vampires I've encountered. Like the order more than the comparatively younger one like myself but its more vivacious less marble like diamonds skin. They looked alive unlike us there seems to be eternal and very much strong enough to kill me looks are deceiving I know that better than anyone . and the fire one gave me a sadistic grin I knew better then tempt fate. Ticking off a living fire, is not how I'd like to die.

" What are you ?" though I had a handle that they were more alive, then I seemed. Completely similar to a vampire but completely different at the same time, and it was confusing. I had never seen anything like them at it was shocking being held hostage by something that could kill before I could scream help.

"What we matter little but if you need a name, it is fae it what we are all of but you. You and the rest of your kind are something... else."

"If you have a problem with vampires, please lay it out on the table I rather know that you have an ingrained incentive to kill me where I stand."

"not issue with you personally, but your kind? It's a fact plain for all you to see that you go against the mission. We have a solution, but we need you and the one who is your mate."

"Wait please I have no idea what this all about if you can explain everything tell me what is that you want maybe we can meet in the middle."

Fine jasper we will explain everything to you, understand that I don't doubt you will go along with the plan considering that it can remarkably help and end the pain of everyone else.

* * *

I woke up and all was quiet. I rub the sleep out of my eyes there was glare from the sun trying vainly to peek through the clouds. Usually I'd wake up to the smell of breakfast or Jasper would wake me up and tell me what was the plan for today but instead, the house seemed empty. Like I was utterly and undeniably alone. But I had to make sure. I looked through each room trying to see if he was there but if he were here, he would be near me. He's been surprising attentive since he was tasked with watching me, and easy to talk to. It seemed like I can be myself more than I had been in the last two years. I make jokes again; I feel more alive than I had in a long time. Well if Jasper's out? I can make myself breakfast, and I can take care of myself. Why does it seem that minute I'm in the Cullens home I'm not allowed to touch anything like I'm going to blow up the house. I'm a klutz but I've never made a mistake in the kitchen nor have I set anything on fire! Look at Charlie's if I were the biggest clumsy person the planet? I wouldn't be able to even cook without hurting myself. I went downstairs the living room, and the kitchen was empty. If I can cook for myself, I'm taking full advantage of that at the moment. I take out the eggs the loaves of bread the bacon and butter and everything else I'm going to need to make a hearty breakfast. The bacon was the perfect mixture not super chewy but just right amount of crisp to it. The powdered sugar was waiting since it was the garnish for my french toast which looked super fluffy and inviting. Some powdered sugar for aesthetic and now I need is juice and milk because I think I might need a palate cleanser between my food. It felt empty somehow being able to cook for myself was great, but I miss Jasper presence we would've had a banter going and the time would've flown. He made me feel at ease more than I had been a long time. What about Edward that was the thought that what was intruding. What about him? He's overprotective and has me under constant surveillance, and he won't allow me to be. There that thought I shouldn't have to ask permission to do anything to talk to the friends I lost from lack of contact. A relationship is supposed to be about being equal power, to be yourself for the first time and have them love you for it. And Edward makes me feel like I can't be myself at all that I am what he wants me to be. When I'm with him, I seem detached, and he's all I see, but that's not healthy relationship aren't all-encompassing or take over someone's entire life. Love is great, but it's also a friendship. What Edward and I have is unhealthy, and it took him leaving for so long for me to see that clearly his obsession with me. Jacob was right; this relationship doesn't work. I don't think I have been happy with this relationship for a long time. Maybe because of the threat of the Volturi or have no idea how would react to breaking up with him. But it's like I'm being pulled along with no idea how to get loose of him. The fact he made a room full of security cameras and security system just for me should be my wake up call that I can go through with marrying him. This what my marriage will be to him, me doing exactly what he says my choices my life and everything I want to do or could do is decided for me. I feel liberated like that weight that doubts in my mind that consistent and constant doubt in my mind is gone when I admitted that this wasn't what I wanted.

I turn the TV on in the entertainment room, but I was watching it without actually seeing it. I was worried about Jasper, and his presence was becoming more clear something was wrong but who do I call? Not like the rest of the Cullen know he wasn't back yet or had even let me know that I had been left alone by Jasper they will be back in a heartbeat, I'm surprised that haven't shown up now, but he's a vampire what could get him much less actually understand.

* * *

We won't do this if you and you haven't already proven your sincerity and understanding of one another. We wouldn't pick the location as well if it's not the only way to end this once and for all. And ensure the best outcome.

Jasper for the most had a determined look no apprehension no fear. At that moment you could see the young 15 years old committed to join the army and willing to fight to the very end. The soldier shone through his eyes the sacrifices seemed worth It.

* * *

I was eager for the first time in a long time. The inane boredom year after year decade. The Humans are endlessly the same. There hopes there dreams, desires, and emotions all of the same the lack of originality of divergence the lacking innovation the amount of superficiality. People lie, people steal, other vampires are the in the kindest soul their thoughts are just as dark as everyone else. Humanity isn't any better than we just weaker and easier prey. No one seems to stand out be different be inventive and surprise me. She would finally be mine not Jacob's, Mike's, Eric's or Tyler's. None of them had a shot with her. She belonged to me she always belonged to me. And with the wedding and claiming her and her changing her than for as long she entertaining. I love her, and the fact I can't hear her makes her too special. As time past I realized I didn't want anyone to ever realize the prize that she is and take her for them and that's why I'm glad she's marrying me, it's forever probably. At least until she stops being, she stops being so entertaining well? I have a world to explore and I can always she went into a ravenous frenzy. It would be a shame, but for now, I have other matters to attend to. Like finding Alice whose conspicuously absent. We still need to check on the tailoring of the suit. And I need to talk her out of the fuschia suits. At this rate, I wonder if it would be wrong to push her into the ocean then keep accepting her help then I remember the thoughts he thinks I can hear and recognize she just as dangerous as I am. If not more so considering no one ever figured out it was her doing those things to our kind in the first place. I keep her secret, and she keeps mine.

I felt a cold shiver rise out of my spine. Huh, I'm undead not like any of my body response actually work in the first place must be some quirk no one told me about or some power I didn't realize I had. Strange but it reminded me I should check on my how my two favorite toys are doing. I miss them I didn't want to have played a game with them to listen to me. If anything reckless and dangerous happens to either one of them. Starting over with a new family would be so much work and finding another controllable toy?

"Hehehehehe" the passerby turns to luck at me, and I covered my lips, and they went about the business. Is that just like new yorkers ? to never really notice the insanity their lives were complete chaos even I could predict their lives they had more diverging paths then 20 sided die. Its what I liked about new york the only predictable thing here is the stock market. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at my thoughts. Finding another Ken doll that would be to much work maybe if my barbie doesn't work, I can leave this family and just break the toy and start fresh he'll just do whatever I say until I'm bored of him ending his already meaningless existence. His only purpose, all of they're purposes is until my bemusement with them last and when that's done well they were entertaining while they last. I look into the futures of my two favorite Bella Barbie and jazzy ken. The paths all seemed similar but boring. They might watch a movie, or play Xbox the movies options. Boring, boring boring! But what did I expect? They know the rules. Not like there any exciting for them out there if I'm not there.

* * *

Noon had come and gone I was worried where was he? Did he abandon me had they all decided instead of the wedding they'd just take off? To be fair, I honestly didn't want to get married anymore but didn't mean want them gone! The longer he was gone, the more I noticed his absence, and unlike with Edward I still felt like myself with him around and really at ease more than I ever thought I could considering everyone told me he doesn't seem like his control would snap at any time he appeared ultimately in control of himself. Except for that moment but its; like the veneer was down it wasn't hungering that I was used to, and the air changed. But I fought it. But it made me wonder and awaken long dead emotions in me ones I buried long ago before I started dating Edward. Maybe I wasn't as alone in my feeling then I thought . after I realized I started dating him all I ever felt for anyone else got pushed to the recesses of my mind. Forgotten the longer he's away, the stronger I felt, the better and more precise I remember the emotions I felt . and the person, i remember liking becomes clearer and it scares me how easy he actually manipulated me. How much felt like a puppet instead of actions I would actually do. How cruel I've been toying with Jacob. The fact I didn't flat reject anyone only seem to string them along knowing how people seem to behave about me. That's not me, that's not how I behave.

I could hear honking I decide to peek at the window to see who could be out there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: I have one rule when I write something. I love easy to follow stories, but I hate a story that telegraphs the plot so constantly that I know where they are going before they do. I wrote this story with this plot in mine. There are no hints except introductions to who they are I rather not give it all away losing the surprise the audience is supposed to have. I realized this story actually needs two more chapters to actually end! Aren't you lucky duckies! You get two chapters instead of one more to end the story.


	8. The Penultimate decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we are getting close to the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I honestly feel the last chapter was the worst I’ve ever written. It feels half-baked and repetitive but what can I do? I could have scrapped it, but I honestly didn't have the heart to do so. Because it was the best interpretation of what I wanted from this story to go forward with. I hope to those I disappointed that there not to upset about how it came out where the chapter was intelligible. I hope this chapter more than makes up for this since this and the last chapter will most likely be an epilogue where the final nail on this story is leaving no stone unturned. I’d love it if you guys give this much love to my other fanfics because my next full-fledged project in this fandom is Jacob X Bella it'll probably be published in February of next year and I have a dozen of fic to write in the meantime. That and the constant writing I need to do for my other projects since I vowed to finish this. And once I'm done with this fic the harry potter fic can be restarted and revived from its drought. Plus, I'm hoping to place the epilogue three weeks from when I finish this fic.

The car was honking a lot more persistent I open the curtain cautiously the smile returning to my face and the caution gone as I saw who it is. I open the door and run to the car.

“Jasper what's with the honking! Come inside already."Before I could blink, he was right in front of me.

“Bella something happened to me, and I need to you to truly listen to what I have to say to me."

Uhh, Jasper mannerism were out of whack. He looked erratic he was tugging at his hair clawing at his face I've never seen him so shaken so nervous and his action outside the norm of his facade of human-like behavior. He's just quickly doing things every time I tried to focus on him things just rapidly changed like the bags being packed in front of me than the next they are gone I can see him making sandwiches?? Then there's only so much going with him that I was gobsmacked. And frozen in place unable to say a word now my nerves were rising once again just what was going on. "Time is short so listen quickly! I was captured on the way home it wasn’t by wolves or other vampires. It was these ancient creatures the fae they have a proposition for me, but it won’t work unless you're willing to participate as well! Jasper slow down! Let’s start with sorry Bella I know you were worried about my well-being. jasper started to read the emotions

"Did you panic while I was gone?" He stopped for a second to give me a quizzical look.

"I was terrified! I was shocked you were gone all morning while at first, I wasn’t worried, but noon came and went, and I didn’t want to call everybody else to come back." the look distaste on her face Did something change while I was gone? I wasn't gone that long nothing super substantial couldn't have happened right? But stranger things have happened and had solitude with just your thoughts allows you time revise how things are so far. She already visibly and personally a lot different than I have seen since she first moved here.

"Being alone with my thoughts panicking over you? Jasper I don't want to marry Edward! I made a huge mistake saying yes, and it just dawned me I don't want to go through with this. With Alice and Edward turning this into a circus, I have no idea how to deal with all of this. The dress is so poufy that that I feel like a Victorian Barbie. After you showed me Edward security room? That was my wakeup call to what Edward and I have is unhealthy. I barely know him what he like, his interest and things he aspires to be. are all unknown to me and that's terrifying when you are talking about Eternity. He is going to live forever until he's killed, what would he want to do? All of you have lived for so long. I know the Volturi would hate it if any of you became a public figure but what stops you from doing charitable things or being angel investors or silent partners for companies? Maybe it's the amount of time I was left alone but didn’t Alice make all of you a boatload of money? Thiers places like West Virginia and Alaska? I’d Imagine the temptation Alaska has a high suicide and homeless problem? But all I ever hear about with Edward is visit and exploring the world and just existing which sounds almost pointless. Whats the point of living forever if you can't do good in the world make any form of an impact!"

"So why not help people move forward. Rosalie of all people brought this up once to me in passing. That with all this money that should be something we do. After Alice came to be a part of the group she realized how much all of you were making off the predictions. She wanted to give back anonymously especially to the prevention of battered women or to create safe harbors for abuse victims to go find refuge and a place to move forward from. But was soundly ignored about."

My face while shocked made sense especially when Rosalie told me what happens to get her where she is in her life. It made perfect sense she would never want to see another downtrodden woman if she didn’t have to but Bella was unloading all the thoughts she was never able to talk about complaints. Bella was collecting her self finally unloading the thoughts in her head.

"feel better? I agree with you. I more than once brought it up only for Edward to silence me too. You within your right to not want to marry him especially when i saw the security room i was an inch away from hiding you personally that wasn't okay and i didn't like that as even a concept. "

"Yes, so much better." Bella was smiling. Now can you tell me what going on and has you packing out stuff and the car.

"What the fea want to do will is complicated, so sitting down is going to be Necessary to understand this. See the fea are incredibly old creatures’ humanity's oldest protectors, but the issues are vampires were not nor ever something God decided to let roam free. Basically, they want to use one of the eldest ley lines to end vampirism once and for all, it will only affect normal vampires. While I am one because of the spells nature, it only affects those feast on human blood, so vegetarians are safe, but everyone else will die.

" "That means no more Volturi. No more fearing a wild animal attacks in rainy cities. I think even the wolves will go back to just being regular humans against since the threat of vampires will be gone forever once it's snuffed out that's it. " "But what will they have to you do?" "It will be immensely painful, but we become human again." His face looked so relieved for the first time he had something to look forward too.

"That’s not specific enough nor does it explain what we must do."

"It’s very complicated, but the Ley lines have a lot of power including but not limited to the flow of time." The car was packed, and I could tell we weren’t driving the whole way to were going but instead we were going to "Can I at least know where we are going?" "Today the sooner, the better."Now the plan is to get to Buffalo." "What's in Buffalo?" "Hopefully the answer to the end of this curse." his face had this solemn look. That meant the way he looked? It seemed like he didn't want to talk any more about this. At least now it seemed like his nerves were barely held back.

Grateful he could keep himself in enough check to not affect me by whatever emotions he's feeling at the moment.

One trip through TSA and flight later where we quietly talked of inconsequential chatter. With Bella wondering what is going to happen and Jasper knowing that Bella wouldn't like her role within all of this.

**_Niagara falls one of the natural wonders of the world and home to one if the largest natural ley lines and magic in this hemisphere. it's so concentrated that wild and crazy things tend to happen there . the magic was both in the air and dirt and water that surrounded_** it. ** _surprise engagements, miracles and many strange and fantastical things continuously occur there. the powers that be created this area as source of aversion and power. when did grand leader explain the plan? There was arguing amongst them since they get it, it was unneeded for the human girl to be involved. The issue was the matter at hand, but she made it clear that if there love is genuine and kind? They will not only survive this but come out remembering it and if it's not true love? We will save the girl and ensure she never needs to live through any of this. Resetting her to a time before her life was so altered. She doesn't need to live with the memories that would never be For this work they need to take a leap of faith for metaphorically, and literally, the magic involved needs two willing to do what’s RIGHT FOR EVERYONE. Willing sacrifice everything for the protection of humanity outweighs their happiness and must show that a vampire is, and human_** is ** _willing to martyr themselves to create an end to their curse. The_ F** ea ** _a siren what contemplating this as_ _she sings of slumber as she was told the ritual was about to begin then need to ensure the people of_** Buffalo ** _didn't interfere or interrupt._**

 

As soon as Bella and Jasper landed, they noticed the other passengers and the attendants were out cold. As soon as they noticed they appeared as they had always been there. 

"Ah, you Brought the human you love with you as we discussed. Good comes along we only have so much time." 

"Love? what do you mean love?" 

"Bella not now later I promise." The

The gorgeous golden woman created a golden ring i can almost feel us move. The scene change I could see the bright blue sky and bright sun out with no cloud into the sky. Jasper glistened like a diamond in the sun. I could see we were on a cliff next to the waterfall. At the base, I can see a purple swirling where the water was clear cerulean blue. 

I will give you two the time to say your goodbyes as we start our part of the ritual take as much as you need. The feas could be seen surrounding the purple that clearly being the ley line.

What did she mean by you love me? 

Bella for the longest time i had feelings for you, but with Edward around and Alice, i couldn't even talk to you. And now I have to you to myself, so I need to tell you I've wanted to be with you since we first met I have at no point actually hunger for your blood, and i think the hardest part is that i knew that your destiny was set after the Volturi created that ultimatum. 

Bella was shocked . her mind rolling back on everything. 

"But my birthday you lunged at me."

"I wasn't lunging to drink your blood, Bella. I was overcome with my own lust. I was able to cover my thoughts from Edward."  

"Bella i know its sudden, but for this ritual to work we need jump into the ley line it needs us to do this." 

Bella leaned up and kiss his lips while he was still talking. Jasper blinking, then surrounding his arm around her waist. 

"If I'm jumping to my death? I might as well kiss the guy I was starting to fall for." 

With that last thought in mine, they wrap their arms around each other. Jumping together with the last things they heard where part of the incantation the fea was speaking.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: I wonder how people felt about this conclusion? Please comment how you feel about it since I wrote this with a different ending in mind, but I came up with this one in a dream as a way for the fee to get rid of vampires without letting humanity get caught against the crossfire. Like the best way to imagine it is if you watch supernatural remember the alternate world where angels and demons are fighting the final battle and about 99% of humanity are dead because the powers involved would scorch the planet. Basically, the fight at this point would have them being revealed and a lot of question humanity has would be something they would demand answer is easier to end the threat of vampires all at once and the ones who are monster both mentally and in there actions them all at once. I hope you enjoyed this wild trip of the story and there's an epilogue coming up right now. This chapter is long enough you deserve a conclusion to this story. Was it worth the constant nagging voice in the back of my head telling me to finish this story idk but I'm living proof that if a story is so-called abandoned the author can come to finish their work! If you are interested, I can have two ending a true end, and the darker ending it all depends on whether people want to see me get wicked. I haven't written anything that dark since I was sixteen considering how old I am now? I've only become darker with my ideas. While I do not doubt that you have read all of my fluffy stories. I can rot teeth with the fluffy I write but if you want to see the darkest ending? Then you need to share this fic comment and tell me what you want since my enthusiasm is strong but only for as long as someone wants it. I'm not the kind to not do what the readers ultimately want.


	9. The epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lemon scene if you can read graphic sex don't read this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note this is the epilogue and the last official chapter I wrote this within the mind of ending this story off with the lemon scene if this story gets deleted because of already on FFN. And I might official stop uploading to that site because losing things there when I worked so hard just isn't worth it.

The scream finally ended with a splash, and a golden glow seemed to come over Jasper and me. And the world seems to go blue before going black, and it felt like I was falling into the water again coming up and I find myself in my bed opening my eyes like it was all a dream, but it was all so clear in my mind.

“Bella hurries up and gets ready your plane to father takes off in 4 hours, and I want to make sure you can beat the traffic in Phoenix.“

 I can barely feel my awareness grow, but I was still absorbing what was going on but guessing for the air conditioning and my mother trying to tell me I didn't need to leave that I’m back to before I moved in with Charlie back to my junior year in high school. But what about everyone else? What about Jasper?

Everything went on as normal did I got on the plane, and my dad came to get me from the airport and dad was exactly is what he was. And he took to school on my first day letting me know that truck was getting the engine reworked since it the pedals where stuck it made me stick out that I was in his police cruiser but seeing how I would be the talk of the school until I graduated I was already mentally preparing myself for this. I felt different than the first time around more balanced stronger than I had I looked in the mirror. My skin didn't look so translucent and frail. I looked healthier less pale and with a more healthy tone to me. With a brightness in my eyes that shone through. Its strange who knows what the fea power did to me or Jasper survived going head first into the ley lines, anything is possible. Who knows if the Cullen’s made it intact or even lived. There no telling if Edward among them even with the reassurance. I didn't want to go through what I’ve already been through but with this? No vampires left alive on the entire planet. The day was the same as it always been no difference in how everyone was. What I was waiting for was lunch time.

With Jessica inviting me to her table and my heart stopped. When I saw the Cullen’s as the fea promised completely human. Gone was the ethereal presence and lack of interest of interacting with others. Emmett interacting with the jocks with Rosalie at his side and Jasper was walking towards artsy type looking up at me and smiling and waving. me over

“Excuse me.” is what I said to the table I finished my lunch before they got there anyway.

Taking me to a darkened alcove in the hall.

“What happened to Edward and Alice?” leaning against the wall.

“The fea came personally to our home to tell us that for the murders they committed since there were a lot more egregious and the lack of remorse on their behalf caused them to be purged.” He didn’t even look sad; he’s probably relieved just like I was they were unstable if they were here they would’ve been unable to acclimate and would refuse too.

“So where does that leave us? “jasper asked leaving the question hanging in the3e air in anticipation

“I’m willing to go back to square one and see where it goes if you are?”

Bella looked at Jasper looking his eyes leaning up to his face kissed his cheek.

“I’d like that.”

From then we took our relationship slow doing things couples do like going with everyone during the la push trip going to the dances slowing falling for each other. Our memories were making us feel older. I was able to keep in contact with my friend something I couldn’t do in the past, and I now did three times a week. Spending more time with my dad keeping in mind what I did know. Going with him on his fishing trips meeting sue and happy Leah Clearwater who was engaged to Sam. doing my part to prevent Harry’s death mentioning to sue that I made sure to put my dad on a diet for his health he’s not getting any younger. For the most part, introduced my dad to Embry’s mom, so he takes the hint to expand his own circle and date some women.

 

But by my next birthday? Jasper and I were completely in love, and I wasn’t questioning it or making reservations there wasn’t some giant dramatic issues like someone objecting to their relationship or someone confessing to being in love with me all along.

“You sure you want to do this you can be with anyone, not an ex-vampire whose live more lives than anyone can keep count.”

“I want to do this, and with you, I felt so loved and happy with you.”

They had been conspicuously left alone with a box of condoms they were not only supportive the lack of subtlety was clear. Regardless of the lack of it, we took the chance. The moment felt right and almost overdue in a way.

Wrapping her arms around his neck kissing. Jasper’s lips Bella's heart was racing and thumping her ears. The room heat started to rise, and the kissing was becoming intense. I started kissing the column of his neck leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Jasper slid he had up her shirt taking off the hooks off my bra taking her shirt off and bra off. Pulling nipples and rubbing them in between his fingers. Here breathing getting harsher and her voice started moaning. Feeling her grind again me gripping my butt.  I felt a moan slip out of me. Feeling the heat rise he took off his shirt.  Brushing her hand against the inseam of his pants his erection prominent under fingertips the heat pleasant under her hand. She was putty in his hands covering her moans with love bites. finally relenting

Taking off her clothes and knowing I need to take off mine soon. Laying her down on the bed his primary focus was its all about her and making her feel good. Pulling her panties down spread her thighs her face was blushing a deep red. I knew to take it easy as she’s never done this before kissing up her thigh knowing we have all the time in the world her soft sighs and moans spurring me on. Finally going for the appetizer swirling my tongue around her clit a sharp moan came out of her mouth. And lust of haze and hormones took over me gently using my finger to prep her for my tongue. The tightness was already confirming what I already knew.  She was already so wet, but this was her first time, so I had to make it something remember fondly. As I felt her press my head closer to her pussy licking her more furiously, her orgasm came, and she moaned his name spurring him not to let her rest like he originally planned to do. Licking her clean then bring her to the second orgasm her body her face looked so beautiful.  Like my own personal angel in my bed. Taking off my clothes my boxers. This was his first time in a sense since he never made love when he was human he was too young and spent the time he would have been courting fighting in the war. So, this was a new experience all around. Bella rose out of her blissed out of state kissing Jasper shoulder

“I trust you okay. With my body and my heart.”  As sly as was trailed her finger up and down jaspers length. Pulling the box close by picking a random one unrolling down her face shocked with a smile slowly rising lay herself down she was thoroughly soaked. Her eyes where half-lidded. The way she looked at me, I felt completely love. Lining up and slowly pushing through. Finally feeling resistance stopping looking into her eyes. I gasped for a moment I could breathe I could see right into her soul as clear as the sky her love for me was completely genuine. Feeling Bella thrusting Jasper picked up the pace Bella shocked moan made Jasper growl in her ear. Feeling the pressure coming but he wants her to come first. Even though he knew she was already oversensitive, he found her clit once more putting pressure. And she clamped all around him letting him orgasm. Rolling off her covering their sweaty bodies cuddling as they whispered sweet nothings to one another. Knowing in their hearts, this was the day on the path the wanted to forge together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: I know I promised smut in this fic and I accomplished that in the epilogue. Why didn't I allow it in the fic, is about the fact that I didn't want to end with half vampire child that shouldn't exist? Rather they go through with it with both of them being human rather than as him being a vampire and her a very fragile human because it would destroy the actual conclusion. You, my lovely readers, got the uncut, unrated lemon scene an ao3 exclusive for taking a chance on this fic. Regardless how did you like the story? I wrote this with a lot on my mind. I am working on about of things participating in a bunch of different fics at once. I can say this one of the oldest fics, and it's finally completed. I have the alternate ending if you want to read it. For the record, it’s not happiest ending, and I don't recommend it. If you can't live with it? Some of you will cry, some of you will be shocked. Some of you have seen me do 180s before and might realize why this is something that would happen but not the actual ending.


	10. The Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring a box of tissues its a dark at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: The darkest ending oh are you ready? You should be because i would mention bringing a box of tissues.
> 
>  

 

 I woke to my mind trying to forget a nightmare filled with stalkers anger, but there was fleeing my mind like water in your hand on a rainy day. Now onto the plane mom and Phil don't need me around, and dad is someone who won't smother me and hover as much I will miss my friends but that's what Skype is for, and I’m glad my friends promised to not forget me while I move away.

 I felt something fade a glint of something, but if it was that important, I wouldn't have forgotten it in the first place. I felt myself rolled my shoulder. I felt myself stronger than I had in a long time. I felt like my whole look and outlook had changed in the span of a second. Maybe moving away might do me some good. Though I will miss the sun, but it's not like mom is going to sell the house if I ever want to move back to Arizona. I should probably tell her that I want to move back someday. It felt so homey here regardless of the bad memories with mom, but with my friends, I have nothing but great memories of them. And I hope we can stay strong as friends as I move in with my dad.

Moving in with dad was exactly like I thought more freedom while at the same time I know Charlie can handle himself and the house and isn't co-dependent on me, like mom. Who was constantly needing me before she married Phil and found a workaround actually who could hire someone. Instead of letting me do all the work. Still when dad showed me around town. He talks about how in the last few months some mysterious benefactor went ahead and made here and the reservation much more beautiful. Saying that just because it was a small town they didn't deserve to be in danger slick roads during the winter snow. As a preventative measure, the roads don't ice over because they have a heating system that clears the road of the ice and snow making it on the safer roads in the pacific northwest. I was glad my dad didn't listen to my mother advice, to watch me like a hawk. That would have grown old quick, but he did introduce me to his old friend Billy black and his son Jake. Who boasted that he helped get my engine running for my car which made me laugh and I was glad that I wasn't left to fend for myself while my dad took the tv Jake and I talk for myself. He helped me with making some snacks we just talked for hours, and I barely noticed the time flying a smile grew on my face other than Angela from English. I hadn't felt like I met someone genuine since I moved her and Jacob seemed to be that breath of fresh air, not someone one who wanted me around because I was my self and not because I was the new girl in town and the daughter of the police chief. I was able to make some friends and some lackluster and pity first dates. Something about them just wasn't enough with the friendship between Jake and started changing, and it was naturally happening, and Bella was smiling happily falling in love with the younger boy who was utterly smitten with her.

  


Though Bella finally lived that relatively kind of life. She always deserves there were no shapeshifter or vampires or monsters that took to the shadows and saw humans as prey. Jasper was tortured in the afterlife with the others for those they had killed indiscriminately. For the loss of their souls and giving in to the beast within reformation or turning other is a sin. As much a thing and the constant burning a lashing was never ending the none were spared because they all gave in and they were punished for their forebears for the sins. They committed that the lives they destroyed the longer the offenses, the longer the punishment. Carlisle punishment had quite a while to go, and he was finally allowed to leave his torture, Alice’s scream could be heard and rings even when I lose consciousness. It feels at time like I’ve lost my mind, but I know that at least as the tear me limb from limb excruciating in their detailed torture, but I had more than earned my pain. What I did deserve the pain at least Bella could live her normal human life. Like she would always have deserved without crazy obsessed immortal stalkers or a love lorned married vampire who never earned her devotion, to begin with.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: well that was dark I know most of you are shocked. I could even go this dark for the alt timeline. Where Jasper doesn't survive, and Bella is not only alive but has had prior memories of Jasper of Edward and Alice. All parts of the supernatural and the things that took place in the future. Are wiped from her memory allowing her to push forward. And live the life she was destined to live and that she was going on to do good and be the better influence on those people. in her life and visiting the friends she mentioned, and the people in her life grow I'm of a belief that no one should live the life she has to be ok that this is what happens

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: The next chapter will be Bella's perspective probably the only one just so you know a bit more about her. Whether you want it to continue is up to you visit the poll and let me know and sorry for the cliffhanger. One of the top gripes I had about the series was the fact she did not have a background not really did she have friends In Arizona? Not that we know of, all we know is that she likes classic romances but do we know if she dated? What her mother job is? All anyone knows about Bella herself? Is she likes to cook, she's apparently really good at science and a bit of martyr not much else. So since the author didn't grace us with an In-depth biography for the main character but everyone else does besides her does. Even Alice who has no memory of her first life has information about it now.


End file.
